


Misty Forest

by CloudEnvy100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Draco are kinda childish, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not really sure he has a lot of panic, Slow Burn, difficulty breathing, i think Harry has panic attacks, i'd let snape bend me over, non-canon, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudEnvy100/pseuds/CloudEnvy100
Summary: I took Harry a while to figure out he was caught in a time loop and when he figured out he was mad. Learning Malfoy was stuck with him was just the icing on the cake
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. 4th October

Harry stared out the window, his head slumped on his hand. In the distance he could hear Hermione as she furiously scratched away at her paper. Newt preparation was a ball ache and everyday Harry’s focus slipped. He had more important things to think about than tests. Voldemort was back. People were looking to him to find the solution and Harry was crumbling under the pressure. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept well, it was probably the lack of sleep affecting his focus, right? 

He looked up to find McGonagall leant over Parvarti’s desk. She directed Parvati’s wand over the ring in front of her. What were they meant to be learning? His eyes flicked down to his own ring and then to Ron who was staring into space, no help there. He turned to Hermione to find her watching him. Her sharp expression shifted to something softer as she flicked her wand to the textbook. 

“Non-verbal” she whispered.

Harry paused, that explained how quiet it was. He pulled his textbook closer and began to read. Halfway through the first sentence Harry was noticed by Ron he was watching Hermione. Ron had been doing that a lot recently. Hermione looked up and Ron looked away. Ah, thought Harry it’s happening again. Harry felt like every time they played this game he ended up watching from the side-lines. He really wished Parvati hadn’t sat next to him the other day. She came over and frankly informed him how wonderful it was to see Hermione and Ron’s relationship change, how she couldn’t wait until they were official. Whatever that meant. So, he’d looked across to find them playing the staring game. And now he couldn’t not notice. He was happy for Hermione, really, he was, Ron has finally started to notice her in a different light. But Merlin was it almost as bad as when Lavender took an interest in Ron. Well, maybe not as bad. Nothing could compare for the pain that was Ickle Ronniekins. Harry suppressed a shudder. He thought about how odd it was watching your two best mates do something together that you couldn’t join in. He wasn’t jealous, he had Ginny. And Ginny was great.

Harry tried to think about his friend’s relationship in a positive light. He was happy for them both. Wasn’t he? They needed something in these messy times, something to help them through. Maybe they needed something more than him? Especially with Voldy being back. Something to distract them from the sadness rolling in… What if this was it? Maybe Voldy wins, maybe this was his final year. Harry didn’t think he could win this year, not again. He’d been lucky all the past years, in fact he was amazed he’d even beaten Quirrell in his first year. Harry didn’t think he would have made it, not without his mates.

His eyes slid back to Hermione and Ron, still playing their game. Would they be okay without me? Harry was shrugged out of his thoughts as the bell rang. McGonagall clapped her hands together  
“Alright everyone,” Began McGonagall “I expect you to perform this incantation silently next lesson, this should be simple”  
Ron groaned  
“And just a reminder, Apparition lesion will begin next month…” the rest of her sentence was lost in the shuffle of bags.

Harry head to dining room, he’d been looking forward to dinner all afternoon and planned to do no revision at all. “Blimey, apparition is going to be so amazing” Ron exclaimed enthusiastically he waved his hands as he spoke “I can’t wait to pop everywhere, you remember what Fred and George were like?”  
“But I hear it’s very hard to pass, first time. I hope I do” said Hermione  
“Oh, I’m sure you will” replied Ron.  
Harry rolled his eyes; he could imagine the face Ron was making. They rounded the corner, Harry could feel himself salivating, he just wanted to get to the Dining Hall. He could manage their affection if he had food in his stomach.  
“Ah, Potter” Harry heard his name and his eyes locked with Malfoys sneering face. Malfoy was walking with Zabini and Parkinson flanking him. “How’s your nose?” said Malfoy his own pointed nose was turned up and he eyed Harry. Harry still couldn’t believe the pillock had broken his nose on the tain, what a great start to the year.  
“None of your business” mumbled Harry as he tried to walk away but Ron had stopped to face Malfoy.  
“Leave of Malfoy” Ron straightened his shoulders, as he stood to defend Harry. Since Ron has shot up the last summer, he was an impressive size, taller than even Malfoy. Normally Harry was all in for tackling Malfoys jibes but the incident on the train had changed him. Malfoy seemed so much more violent; his face had an angry sheen to it. And Harry had more important things to worry about. Like Voldemort his minds happily provided him. Harry felt his shoulders sag.  
“What’s that Potter, why the long face? Your ugly looks weighing you down?” Malfoy was practically preening  
“His nose healed perfectly well” interjected Hermione.  
“I wasn’t just talking about his nose” laughed Malfoy. Zabini and Parkinson began to laugh as well. Harry remembered the discussion at hand and faced Malfoy. He thought about comeback, but nothing came to mind. Harry turned and walked towards the Dining hall, his stomach calling for food. What a fine way to end his day.  
“That’s right you run away coward!” called Malfoy. Harry could hear the shuffle of what was probably, Hermione holding Ron back. As Harry sat down to wait for food to appear, his friends arrived.  
“You shouldn’t let him say those things” said Ron  
“He’s just trying to get a rise from me” replied Harry  
Neville leaned around Hermione to face Ron  
“Are we talking about Malfoy?” he asked.  
“How could you guess?” Harry asked sarcastically. At the far end Dumbledore began to talk,  
“it’s either Malfoy or Snape with you three” said Neville “and if I don’t know what happening then it’s not Snape” He shuddered.  
Harry looked over to the teacher’s tables where Snape was sat. So far Snape hadn’t done anything awful, but the term had only just begun.

5th October

Harry head jerked from his pillow. He sat up in his bed, as his heart rattled in his chest. As the symptoms of his nightmare began to subside, he tried to deepen his breath. He couldn’t see past the darkness but as he waited for his heartbeat to settle, he recognised Ron’s heavy snoring and the shuffle of Seamus’ limbs. With a few harsh breaths he calmed himself. He knew he was in his room and he knew he was safe. Well, he huffed a laugh, as safe as Hogwarts has ever been. After he untangled his sweaty legs from his sheets he tried to get out of bed. He moaned in frustration as he pushed his way through the heavy darkness, finally finding his bed curtains. 

His feet gently touched the floor and his legs flipped back up in response to the cold. He placed his feet on the ground, and hissed when the cold seeped in. His memory was murky, but he could place a forest of some sort and red eyes that gleefully watched him. It sounded like a Voldemort dream, not an odd occurrence but the frequency of these were beginning to annoy Harry. After a few half-hearted pats on his bedside table, he managed to find his glasses and slipped out of bed. Wand tucked into his sleeve, he shivered over to the bathroom. 

He leant against the sink and rubbed at the mirror to check his reflection, dark smudges framed his eyes and he wondered, not for the first time, when he would get a full night sleep. On that line of though, casting a quick Tempus, Harry discovered it was 3 in the morning.  
“Brilliant” he grumbled.  
There was no way he could get back to sleep if the past week was to be believed. He shuffled back to his room and, as quietly as he good, assembled his quidditch kit. Bloody Ron had left his clothes on the floor, it was a pain finding anything in their combined mess. But once he thought he had mostly his clothes on, he grabbed his boom and left the room.

Once on the pitch, the cold air helped to clear his head of his his dream and Harry felt his spirits lift. He mounted his broom and pushed of into air. He practised some spins and turns until he felt fully awake. He slowed to rest on his broom and looked over at Hogwarts. The morning sun hadn’t fully risen, and he watched as clouds sleepily moved past. Feeling sentimental, Harry looked around the stadium and remembered some of the best moments. With Newts, Harry wasn’t likely going to have as much time to practice. And with Voldemort back, who knew how long he had to enjoy this. Harry felt his mood plummet and his speed increase. He crouched low on is broom and zipped through the stadium, testing out different moves. The more he thought about Voldy, the faster he went, until he was flying past the stadium and the lake, past Hagrid’s hut and into the forbidden forest. He realised how fast he was going but spurred on by the skill it took not to hit a tree he pushed on harder. Although the sun had now fully risen his vision was difficult in the woods. Considering this is was no surprise Harry hit a tree and passed out instantly.

*

Draco sulkily trudged down the path to the forbidden forest.  
“Oh please Mr Malfoy could you get sap from the yew tree” wined Draco “its very easy to find and since its you it should be fine.” Draco was doing a poor impersonation of Professor Sprout. “Why of course professor, anything you say professor” Draco stopped and curtsied. “Merlin, why did I agree to this? What a great plan lets go to the forbidden forest.” As he got closer to the forest Draco slowed down, fear crept into his features.  
“She knew exactly what buttons to push to get me here. How Slytherin, the old hag” Draco stopped on the edge of the forest. He took a deep breath and plunged into the forest. Professor Sprout had informed him that the type of sap they needed was found not by the trees on the outskirt of the forest. But that he would need to head into the forest and find a clearing with a yew tree. 

As Draco waded through the forest, he kept his wand locked in his hand and ridgedly held in front of his face. His eyes darted around for any hint danger. Draco stopped every few minutes to look behind and above him. He’d then chuckle and then take the same stance as before. Draco wasn’t scared, because Malfoy’s weren’t scared of anything, it was unbecoming of a Malfoy.

When he finally stumbled onto a clearing, he heaved a great sigh, before straightening his uniform and stepping into the light. He looked around the space, noting the herbs and mushrooms growing before inspecting the trees. It didn’t take him long to realise there wasn’t a yew tree. He took a deep breath; he didn’t cry because Malfoy’s don’t cry. But the sooner he got this sap, the sooner he could get back to the bint of a Professor, and the sooner he could work on… more important things. Not caring which way he went he took off in a faster direction to find another clearing. 

It took Draco three more clearings, a large doping of Spiders that were much to big for normal, and a side step from a group of creatures that he did not look too closely at before he found a yew tree. When he found the tree, he locked his insides to prevent the welling of emotion, straightened his back, and pulled out his wand. He made two incisions at the base of the tree and as he pulled out the flask from his robe, he heard the distinct sound of moaning. Nope He thought as he focused back on the task at hand Nope, nope, nope. He filled his flask and turned to find a creature moving towards him. He screamed as any man would scream and proceeded to hex the creature. The creature possessed a wand and shielded the hex. Draco realised that any creature with a wand has some semblance of intelligence, especially if it could cast.  
“Who goes there?” He called aiming his wand at the creature  
“Its me you Dickweed” replied the creature and Potter stepped into the clearing.  
“Potter?” asked Malfoy, decidedly not lowering his wand  
“Yes, that’s what I said” Potter replied. He was wearing his quidditch kit and holding his broom. Malfoy deduced he had probably been playing quidditch. The Idiot. He had no idea why Potter was practising in the forest, but he did not care.  
“Seems moronic to play quidditch in the forest, I know you’re a terrible Seeker but even you must know what’s a pitch and what’s a forest” Draco looked up at Potter to gauge his response only to find him slumping against the tree. Potter groaned, and removed his hand from his head, blood was dripping down his face. Potter looked at his blood covered hand and placed it back over his face. Idiot thought Draco, hopefully he’ll just die out here. He looked away from Potter to fill up a second flask of sap.  
“Do you know the way back to the castle” asked Potter, Draco ignored him. He pulled out a third flask, filled and capped it. As he was pulling out a fourth a shadow blocked his hands, he looked up to find Potter leaning over him. Instinctually he pushed Potter away. The possibility of Potter blood on his robe disgusted Malfoy so much that he kicked Potter for good measure. The train flashed in his mind and he kicked Potter again. Git.

Potter was curled on his side coughing. Malfoy imagined leaving him again, only this time he would be in the forest and would definitely die. Perfect. Draco filled up the final flask and corked it. He straightened himself and stretched his legs, a small glee filled him. He bent over Potter who was wheezing on the floor.  
“They can trace your wand” whispered Potter.  
“What?”  
“If you leave me” Potter coughed “they can trace your spell”  
“What are you talking about” Draco lent backwards he didn’t want to listen  
“If I die, here and now” Potter began, he unfolded himself and tried to sit up “They’ll trace it back to you, you’re here for a reason, right?” Draco thought about Professor Sprout  
“You’re not going to die” responded Draco  
“I’m in a lot of pain”  
“Good” Draco stood up and brushed his robes off. He turned back to the woods, he placed his wand in his hand and said, “Point me”. His wand turned in his palm but did not stop. It did not show any signs of stopping.  
“I’ve already tried that” laughed Potter “You’re lost” Draco looked down at Potter, he was leaning on his side shaking. Still laughing Potter faced Draco “I have a broom let’s” he paused, grimaced and then finished: “work together”  
“Accio Broom” cried Draco, the broom which lay next to the tree flew to his hands “now you don’t” holding the broom, Draco took off into the forest.

Draco walked with Potter’s broom in one hand and his wand held tightly in the other. Thinking about it, he should have taken Potter’s wand as well. He could go back to get it but he’d rather head back to the castle before last period finished. He looked at Potter’s broom, there was no point in flying through the forest. One couldn’t manoeuvre through the trees. Potter and his god complex probably thought he could do it. Draco spotted light ahead and followed it until he landed in another clearing. Potter was lying on his side, he turned towards Draco. He looked at Draco questioningly. As Potter opened his mouth to speak, Draco stomped of in the direction he had come. He was sure he hadn’t gone in a circle but maybe he had gotten turned around. He made sure to walk in a straight line. When he next came upon Potter in a clearing. He huffed threw down Potters broom and stomped back off. 

Every time he entered a clearing Potter was sat waiting for him, with a growing smile. Finally, Draco decided not to enter a clearing, he walked for what felt like hours avoiding any sign of light until he was sure some creature would jump him. He stepped over a tree root unable to see his feet. When suddenly he was back in the clearing. Potter looked up and started to cackly.  
“Fucking, shut up! You filthy half-blood!” Shouted Draco he aimed a hex at Potter, but Potter shielded again. Potter was laughing hard now, leaning on his side until he fell further and started coughing. Between coughs he said “You’re lost” and then laughed harder. 

Draco frustration built, he looked up at the sky in defeat. Potters coughing subsided and Malfoy looked up to see Potter holding his broom and leaning on it.  
“I think the woods is telling you not to leave me” said Potter.  
“I’m not bringing you with me” sighed Draco “you’ll slow me down”  
“you’re plenty slow already” laughed Potter. Draco threw him another hex which Potter deflected easily. He stood their looking at Draco. Draco turned back to the woods “are you coming?” he said. Potter didn’t respond, he faced Potter once more.  
“I can’t walk very well” Draco could feel himself spluttering, he did not want to help Potter. Draco grabbed Potter, ignoring his painful hisses, he held him under his armpit and together they shuffled through the woods.

They passed through a few clearings before Draco decided to burn the grass, as an identifier. He wanted to be sure that they weren’t heading through the same field. Eventually the trees began to change. Although Draco didn’t recognise any of the species, he was just happy to not be stuck in the cycle of lost Potters. Mist was creeping in around them, and Draco felt sure it must be night, he longingly thought of Dinner where he could be far away from Potter. Potter himself was beginning to get slower and slower.  
“Potter at the rate you’re going we’ll miss dinner” Draco said, after Potter tripped, again.  
“What?” Potter replied sluggishly.  
“Hurry up”  
“Dinner? What’s the time?” asked Potter.  
“Nearly Dinner” responded Draco  
“How long have we been in the forest?” asked Potter  
“Well it only been a few hours for me” responded Draco “you’ve been missing all day”  
“What?” said Potter. He stopped to look at Draco. “All day?”  
“Don’t stop”  
“Wait, you said all day what do you mean?”  
“Exactly what I said, frankly I thought you were gone for good” sighed Draco  
They continued to walk, or in Potter case shuffle “Merlin Potter hurry up” said Draco, he was dragging Potter at this point  
“All day” mumbled Potter  
“Yes, yes all day you’re a terrible friend, I’ve never seen Weasel so stressed” a smile crept up Draco’s face, his morning had been good. Suddenly Potter started hobbling.  
“We have to hurry” rushed Potter.  
“That’s what I’ve been saying” huffed Draco. As Potter rushed on, he was pulled out of Draco’s grip.  
“Potter, wait!” called Draco. The Mist was coming in quick, it was harder and harder to see, but still Potter was rushing forward. Until Potter wasn’t visible. Draco scrambled forwards pushing through the mist  
“Potter you Git!” he called. He couldn’t help grumble about having to carry the wanker all this time only for the shit smear to rush ahead.  
“Potter” he shouted one more time. Draco was ingulfed by Mist unable to see anything he fell.


	2. 5th October 002

Harry’s head jerked from his pillow. He took a deep breath and fought his body to relax. He lay in the darkness listening to the sounds of his roommates. With a few more harsh breaths he calmed himself. He knew he was in his room and he knew he was safe. Well, he huffed, as safe as Hogwarts has ever been. He thumped back onto his pillow, yesterday had been wild. He touched his face; it didn’t hurt anymore, and his side was fully healed. Madam Pomfrey had done a great job, probably, he couldn’t really remember. He untangled his sweaty legs from the sheets, and he leant on the edge of his bed.

His feet gently touched the floor and he hissed when the cold seeped in. It was the same dream he’d had this past month, with Voldy’s ever watching red eyes. He shivered in the dark, Voldy needs a better hobby, stalking Harry in his sleep felt pretty creepy. Harry paused, but it’s not actually Voldemort, Harry scar never hurt, so it’s a simple dream. What did that say about Harry that he dreamt about Voldy watching him? Harry shook himself, let’s not think about that. Smacking his bedside table, Harry grabbed his glasses and slipped out of bed. Wand tucked into his sleeve, he shivered over to the bathroom. 

He leant against the sink and rubbed at the mirror to check his reflection; dark smudges framed his eyes. Casting a quick Tempus, Harry discovered it was 3 in the morning.  
“Brilliant” he grumbled.  
There was no way he could get back to sleep, if the past week was to be believed. He wanted to get his Quidditch kit on and go for a morning fly but the tree he’d smacked had knocked his confident, like literally out of his body. All the more reason to do it again as soon as possible, he supposed. He shuffled back to his room and, as quietly as he could, and he assembled his quidditch kit. Bloody Ron had left his clothes on the floor again, he sifted through the mess to find his kit and headed out.

Once on the pitch, the cold air helped to clear his head of his dream and Harry felt his spirits lift. He mounted his broom and wabbly pushed of into air. He spent a few minutes gaining his confidence back and then zipped around the pitch. He took some calming breaths and thought about yesterday. He remembered what a git Malfoy was and decided to use it as fuel for his flying. He pushed his broom as hard as he could around the pitch until he was exhausted. Then he headed back to the dorms and promptly passed out on the sofa.

Harry woke to Ron shaking him awake.  
“You alright their mate?” asked Ron. Harry mumbled a response, he rubbed his eyes and blinked into the roaring fire.  
“Nightmares?” asked Ron, who was no sat on the sofa.  
“Yeah man”  
“do you want to talk?” asked Ron  
“Not particularly.”  
“Well” huffed Ron, “you should shower at least mate” he rubbed Harry on the shoulder “you stink” he said with a smile. Harry looked up at Ron and smiled back. 

After showering, Harry headed to the Dining Hall. Ron and Hermione where playing the staring game. They danced around each other so much so, that Harry had taken to sitting with Neville. In Charms, Harry remembered he had missed yesterday’s lesson. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered.  
“What did I miss yesterday?”  
“Did you not pay attention” responded Hermione, without moving her eyes from Flitwick.  
“Well, I was missing”  
She turned to give him her full attention “Missing?”  
“Yeah I was missing for the whole day” Harry responded.  
“Wot’cha mean?” asked Ron  
“I got lost in the forest yesterday” he said he slowly, he looked between Ron and Hermione  
“Harry” began Hermione “you were with us all of yesterday”  
“Yeah remember Seamus blew up the cauldron in potions, it was amazing” Ron’s eyes sparkled with wonder  
“I don’t know why he chose potions” mumbled Hermione, she turned back to listen to Flitwick.  
“No you’re not listening” said Harry “I left in the early morning I didn’t get back until late…” Harry trailed of, he didn’t remember getting back. Ron and Hermione looked at each other  
“I was badly injured, I was healed”  
“Pomfrey healed you?” asked Ron slowly.  
“I don’t remember” mumbled Harry.

Hermione turned to face Harry again. “Tell us what happened”  
“I, uh, was flying and I ended up in the forest”  
“The forbidden forest” asked Ron?  
“Yeah, the forbidden one” Harry replied  
“Harry, you know we aren’t meant to go there” said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah it called forbidden for a reason” backed up Ron. Harry knew Ron had only said this to get in Hermione’s good book. Ron smiled sheepishly.  
“I got lost and met Malfoy” he finished  
“You met Malfoy?” asked Hermione  
“That’s unfortunate” said Ron.  
Flitwick noticed their conversation. “You three, listen up!” he chirped. The conversation was put on hold for the rest of the lesson. Anytime Harry tried to speak, Hermione shushed him.

When Lunch rolled around Harry was fuming, he hadn’t been here all day and his friends hadn’t noticed. Wait, He thought, Malfoy mentioned them.  
“Malfoy said you were worried about me” He said to Ron  
“Why on earth… when was this?” asked Ron “Wait, are you still going on about your dream?  
“It wasn’t a dream!” he shouted. Ron looked taken aback  
“Sorry, just it did happen” he mumbled.  
“Well let’s go ask him” said Hermione defiantly.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
“uhh” began Ron  
“Maybe it was a dream?” said Harry  
“yeah … a dream” said Ron  
“well that’s settled then” said Hermione she turned back to her page.  
*  
Fuck this day thought Malfoy Fuck you Notts. Malfoy had to deal with Notts jibes all morning, he was getting sick of listening to the prat. Notts was the perpetual gramophone blaring in his ear about his failures.  
“Still not completed the Dark lord’s task yet”  
“Whatever will happen to your father, if you fail?”  
“My father mentioned the recent meeting…”  
On and on he went, Malfoy would rather wander around a forest with a half-blood then listen to this nonsense. He’d lost interest in the current conversation and was contemplating hexes to damage Notts bullocks when he realised conversation had turned back to his task. He heard Pansy’s attempt at his defence.  
“Draco’s nearly completed his task” she preened. 

But she would only make things worse. No help would come from Blaise. With his mother on the neutral side, Blaise had no need to get involved with discussion about the Dark Lord. In fact, it was in his best interest to appear fascinated with the paper. That didn’t prevent Draco from hoping.  
“I doubt that” asked Notts  
A pimple on your house you prick thought Draco. His name had now been said in conversation and as such it would be a slight against Pansy to not answer. He supressed a sigh and faced Nott.  
“Ah, to doubt me, would be to doubt the Dark Lords judgement.” He stared Notts down. Notts looked perturbed, but Draco could see he had something else to say.  
“I should take my leave and get back to his task” he nodded to the table and left. No point in eating lunch, he hadn’t been hungry in a while.

He stood in front of the room of requirements. I must succeed, I must, for my father and my mother. He breathed deeply before he entered the room. He weaved through the rubbish and forgotten items until he found the wardrobe. He spent the rest of the day working on the damned thing. Draco knew that it was important to not to raise suspicion, it was the only thing his godfather ever mentioned. But he’d waisted all of his previous evening wandering with Potty Potter. He’d might as well make up for the work he’d missed. By the end of the day he had managed to decipher most locks around the wardrobes magic.


	3. 5th October 003

After waking from the same nightmare and settling his nerves. Harry headed to the pitch. He sat on his broom and watched the sun rise. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream and, Voldemort’s watchful gaze. How much could he see of Harry’s life? Was he able to see Harry’s thoughts? Was he putting people in danger? He couldn’t help but worry. He took of around the pitch at full speed, everywhere he looked he saw Voly’s eyes watching him, he pushed his broom faster and faster. He spun and looped through the hopes. He ducked and dove through the stands, chasing an imaginary snitch. If only he could go faster, push harder.

He caught the Forest in his periphery and remembered a few days before. He slowed to a crawl and floated over the pitch. He contemplated the forest; he’d gotten so easily lost in it with no way out. Could he hide in there? He shook himself, hiding was never the answer. He needed to face Voldemort. But how did he face someone so powerful? He thought for a while, but he didn’t know what Voldemort was planning. But there was someone who might. 

Harry decided to follow Malfoy, he remembered the conversation on the train, Voldemort had given him a task.  
“Harry” whispered Ron “why are we stalking Malfoy?” They were leaning around the wall watching Malfoy pace in the corridor.  
Harry shrugged “he’s probably up to something, right?” he looked up at the Ron. Ron’s noise was smunched up as he followed Malfoy’s movement. He looked back at Harry and raised his shoulders.  
“You’re probably right” he yawned, “but did we have to do it so early” Harry yawned as well. After he’d showered, he found Ron mumbling about unpleasant things in his sleep. Not wanting to listen to a moment more, he’d shaken Ron awake. After convincing Ron with food, they’d sat playing Wizards chess in the Great Hall. He’d spotted Malfoy gloomily sat at the Slytherin table while the other Slytherin’s spoke animatedly. A sad Draco implied his plan was going wrong, but recently Draco was perpetually moody. Whenever they encountered each other Malfoy’s anger seemed to spark into life. Their back and forth was becoming more violent this year and Harry wondered if they’d begin physically fighting. Harry, sighed. Malfoy was a coward so unlikely, but a boy could hope.

They’d followed him to room of requirements where Malfoy had conjured the door and not entered. He was now stood outside pacing back and forth.  
“Why d’you think he’s not entering?” grumbled Ron  
“Cuz he’s a wuss” replied Harry without looking away  
“Fair” Ron responded.  
The bell rang for the first period and Ron jumped.  
“Charms now” said Ron. He’d been very diligent about going to class this year. Of course, Hermione had nothing to do with it.  
Harry watched Malfoy rub his face and turn from door.  
“yeah quick” agreed Harry as they rushed down the corridor before Draco arrived.

In charms they were greeted by Hermione.  
“Cutting it close don’t you think?” she said, Harry dutifully sat next to Neville. He could feel the cloying sense of intimacy between Ron and Hermione growing.  
“We were just taking a morning walk ‘Mione” said Ron  
She harrumphed and a fond smile broke out on Ron’s face. As Flitwick began the lesson Harry got a strong sense of de ja vu.  
“Did we do this yesterday?” he asked Neville  
“We didn’t have charms yesterday” mumbled Neville  
Harry blinked at the board, 5th October, it read in Flitwick’s wispy handwriting. He looked down at his timetable. Wednesday, it read. The same schedule he’d had yesterday. He watched Flitwick explain the charm and theory. I’m crazy he thought wait, was it a dream?  
“Ron” he began. Ron was pretending to focus on the lesson, he shook his head to try to deter Harry.  
“Ron, did Seamus blow up his cauldron yesterday or the day before?” Ron’s eyes glazed over in memory  
“yesterday” he whispered like a prayer “it was beautiful”

Harry turned to Neville with a growing sense of urgency  
“Neville, did I tell you I was missing yesterday?”  
Neville paused to contemplate this “not that I remember, how long were you gone for?” Harry couldn’t think what had happened yesterday that was different from the day before, but he remembered Seamus’s cauldron. He felt his heartbeat pick up and a cold sweat slid down his back. Let’s think about this, uh, calmly?

Yesterday he definitely had charms, because ‘Mione wouldn’t let him talk as Flitwick had gotten upset. And he had wanted to talk because he’d thought he’d missed the lesson. So, the day before yesterday he’d gotten lost in the forest. But no-one remembered him being missing so maybe it didn’t happen. Malfoy was with him in the forest, but Harry never contemplated asking Malfoy for the simple reason of Malfoy being a dick. But if the forest had been a dream then Harry had to admit he’d had a dream about Malfoy. Harry supressed a shudder.  
“What were you doing yesterday?” mumbled Neville  
Harry contemplated this, he shrugged “What I’m doing today”. Neville’s face seemed to question Harry’s sanity.  
Harry felt out of sort, but maybe it had all been a dream, maybe the stress of Newts. Or maybe Voldemort – Harry shut down that thought. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it would be best if he let future Harry worry about it tomorrow.

*

Draco’s face was currently cut from stone. He was sat at the Slytherin table as the conversation washed over him. It was the same, his eyes flicked to Pansy’s she seemed visibly upset with Notts line of questioning. Draco could follow exactly where this conversation was leading. His hands felt cold and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. He looked to the Hall’s ceiling as if he would find the answer to his tumultuous mind stuck in the beams. He felt terribly confused, why were they saying the same thing? Conversation as Slytherins was always a form of combat, constantly weaving around and ensnaring opponents’ emotions without blatantly calling them out. It was an ever changing dance, never the same. But this discussion was so similar, it was an insult to listen to the exact same sentences. He watched Nott as he held the centre of attention, surely it wasn’t a plan on his part. Nott wouldn’t make Draco take the same insult. Everyday Notts was coming up with new ways to call out Draco’s faults. When he thought he couldn’t take it anymore Pansy spoke.

“Draco’s nearly completed his task”  
Draco felt his body chill, he turned to Nott knowing what he was about to say.  
“I do-“ he began  
“I must attend his Dark Lord’s task” interrupted Draco. He abruptly stood from the table bowed his head and hurried off. He knew it would seem like he was running away from the conversation. That he was basically denying what Pansy had said. He could imagine the smirk in Notts face. He kicked the wall as he rushed around the corner. It was the same. His whole day felt exactly the same as yesterday, what was happening? 

As he rushed down the corridor, he heard footsteps following him. He was originally heading to cupboard but if he had a tail. He slowed to a more leisurely pace and the footsteps followed suit. Draco clenched his hands into fist, he couldn’t fail. He hurried around into the next corridor and turned to face his follower. There was only one prat stupid enough to act like this.

“Back for another beating Potter” Draco said holding his wand to Potter’s face. As Potter rounded the corner he jerked to a halt. His eyes crossed to focus on Draco’s wand.  
“woah” breathed Potter. Potter’s stealth skill was like that out Troll crashing through the forest. Really, Draco had no idea how Potter had managed to sneak around effectively these past seven years. Draco felt himself fill with rage, this was all Potter’s fault, it has to be.  
“Uh-“began Potter. Draco pushed his wand into Potter’s cheek pushing Potters face to the right. He grabbed Potters wand drawing hand to prevent him from reaching into his pocket. He raised his wand and pushed Potter’s face until it was crushed into the brick wall. Potter groaned. Draco remembered his father’s words:  
‘This is a special task from the Dark Lord” his father had rubbed his hands nervously together “I know you won’t let the Malfoy name down.” He had clapped Draco on the shoulder and weakly smiled down at him “it’s an important task, so don’t draw attention”

In the face of Potter all of Draco’s rational left him.  
“What the fuck, do you think you’re doing Potter?” He pushed his wand harder into Potters face. Potter seemed shocked by Malfoy’s bluntness, but his eyes began to spark.  
“Taking a stroll” he spoke calmly, but Draco could feel his heartbeat. They both new he was lying.  
“Bullshit, why are you following me?” he clenched Potter’s wrist, taking pleasure from Potters pained expression he tightened his hand.  
“There’s no rules against walking down the halls” Potter chocked out. Draco sneered down at Potter. Draco took great pleasure in being taller than Potter, standing this close to him it was clear how short the twerp was.

It was well known within the Dark Lords rank to not hurt Potter, to leave him to the Dark Lord. But roughing him up couldn’t harm anyone? Draco knew his position was precarious, that his family was shamed, and really, he shouldn’t be dragging anyone’s attention. But Potter always seemed to think he was up to something. There was no way to shake him. His mother faces floated before him. She’d hugged him before he’d boarded the train, her worried expression had haunted his whole journey. There was no way he could validate his behaviour. He sighed and removed his wand from Potters face. 

Potter turned to face him in confusion.  
“There’s no rules against walking down the halls” Draco repeated. Really, he needed Blaise with him from now on to keep his rash actions in check. With a flash of his wand he placed Potter in a full-body bind curse and sheathed his wand back in his robes. It shouldn’t have been so easy, but he must have taken Potter by surprise.  
“You have a whole castle to wander, leave me alone” Potter’s eyes flashed with annoyance he kicked Potter in the groin for good measure. He rather enjoyed freezing and beating Potter. As Potter’s eyes rolled, he leant into Potter ear and whispered, “I won’t be so lenient next time”.

After losing Potty Potter and making sure no one else was following Draco. He entered the room of requirements. He cleared a path through the forgotten items and stood next to the wardrobe. Yesterday he’s managed to get through most of the locks on the wardrobe. It appeared the wardrobe relocked itself every day. Malfoy grunted in displeasure and kicked a stack of books. A helmet fell and landed on his other foot. He shouted in frustration and huffed around to room. After wrestling with his anger, he turned back to wardrobe. Taking some calming breaths, he settled into unlocking the wardrobe. Between lessons he worked on the wardrobe. He worked well into the night. When he thought he had finally made some progress he placed the helmet he had kicked into the wardrobe and sent a silent prayer to Merlin that this would work.


	4. 5th October 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! i got mixed up with the month, I meant October so i have amended previous chapters

Harry startled out of his bed. Drenched in sweat he hurried to remove himself from his sheets. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick tempus. 3 in the morning. How many times this week had that been? He flopped back onto his bed and huffed. Harry wasn’t sure what to do, he still felt anxious from his nightmare, but he was tired of every morning having to exercise himself into exhaustion. He could follow Malfoy again, maybe the git would be up early too? He sighed and rolled over to watch Ron sleep. Ron slept like some kind of beast; his limbs clumsily thrown across his bed. Or maybe a dog, some big lanky-  
“’Mione” Ron mumbled  
Harry shot from his bed; he was not listening to Ron’s dream again. Yesterday had been gross enough. Grabbing his kit and not caring about whether it was his on Ron’s he shuffled to the pitch.

Out in the cold Scottish air, Harry flew hard and fast. Sweat dripped down his back and he couldn’t tell if it was the remanence of his dream or just new. What was Voldemort’s plan? How did Malfoy enter into it? In the forest why did he- Harry stopped his line of thinking, he turned sharply. In the distance he could see the Forest looming. What had he been thinking… Malfoy in… the forest? He flew closer to the Forest until he was just on the edge. He planted his feet on the ground and stared into the darkness. The trees hung heavily over his head. He remembered flashes of himself flying through the forest. And unconsciously felt his ribs. When had that happened? Was it a dream? He inhaled deeply; he still remembered the earthy smell from his dream. Deep and cold. He looked behind him, the sun was rising over Hogwarts and it reflected of the windows and across the lake, warm and inviting. He turned back to the Forest and stepped inside.

As he wandered through the forest, he came across a meadow that he recognised. He’d found Malfoy here crouching against a tree. He bent down to the tree. What had Malfoy been up to? 

*

Draco threaded his hands through his hair and supressed his scream. It’s the same! I’m crazy. He thumped his head on the table. I’m nuts, the pressure has finally gotten to me. He could hear McGonagall call his name and a hand fell on his back. He thumped his head again.   
“Draco?” Pansy asked.  
What do I do? Draco was losing the plot. He’d woken just before breakfast and gone to check on the wardrobe. He’d steadied himself before opening the wardrobe. He’d whooped and cheered to find the helmet gone. Only to spot it back on the books he’d originally kicked over. His insides had frozen. Slowly he’d moved to the helmet and picked it up. How is it possible? He was sure he’d put it in the wardrobe. On closer inspection of the wardrobe he’d found all of his repairs gone. All his hard work, gone. He’d slammed the door shut and fled to his first lesson.

“Mr Malfoy would you kindly, pay attention in my lesson?” McGonagall asked.  
He titled his head to look at her. Her face had shrivelled up in displeasure. He shifted his head back towards his desk and ignored her.  
“Professor, I don’t think Draco is well” No I’m not. “may I take him to see Madam Pomphrey?” Pansy asked.  
“I’m sure Mr Malfoy is capable of walking by himself. Mr Malfoy?” McGonagall paused as if waiting for a response. When none came, she spoke again “If you’re not going to take your NEWTs seriously, I am going to have to ask you to leave”  
Draco didn’t bother to grab his bag or possessions; he’d simply slid out of his chair and left the room. The eyes of the classroom carving his back. 

He felt like he was grieving, his chest heaved and his eye prickled. How had it gone so wrong, how was he going to face his parents? He froze and stared into nothingness. He could see it now the disappointment on their faces. He couldn’t imagine what the Dark Lord would do. No. He could. He’d seen it so many times. When his followers betrayed him, there was no coming back. The blood that seemed to soak into the Manors floor, or the screams the walls held. He was panicking. He rushed through the halls; how could he fix this? He stopped and leant against the wall. It was all Draco could do not to collapse against the wall. He smacked his hand above his head. The cold stone anchored him. He had a job to do, he began to walk through the halls, where could he go? His parent’s faces haunted him, and the Manor’s door seemed to loom over him. He could not go back.  
“Malfoy’s don’t panic” he mumbled to himself. 

He pulled himself together and straightened his robes. First, what was the problem. He was looping. For some reason he kept repeating the same day, how many days had he repeated? 2, 3 days? What was the last different day? It had been a Tuesday but how many Wednesday’s had passed since? He couldn’t tell. What had happened on the Tuesday? He’d … Merlin he didn’t know. All his days seemed so similar. He’d only picked up on this because of Nott’s and his bloody gripes. He barely paid attention in class now. But really hearing ‘They let you stay the night, Draco? That’s suprising” before transfiguration every morning was enough to force anyone to pay attention. Getting caught in Bole’s bed was still a sore spot. Draco had nearly lost it that morning when he’d heard Notts say it. While the rest of the Slytherins has laughed Draco had resisted the temptation to hex Notts into next week. But he’d finally put two and two together. I guess Notts does have a use. 

Lost in thought Draco found himself by the front entrance. He sat on a bench and let the sun warm his face. Why was he looping? Had someone cursed him. If he had there was no way of finding a solution. He contemplated finding his Godfather, but this seemed like it would only prove Severus unfounded belief that Draco needed help. He sighed. The only way out was if he could figure out what had set of the looping in the first place. He went back through his memories. His eyes flashed open. Potter, he’d followed him yesterday with the Weasel. It has to be him. Draco shot up ready to face Potter and his followers. But then that had been yesterday, he’d already been looping for some days. Draco sat back down and contemplated alternatives. But each solution seemed to be Potter. Things were mostly Potters fault. Settling on this fact Draco decided to get the answers from Potter.

Not knowing where he might find Potter, Draco headed to the Forest. He remembered something about Potter in the forest. He came to a sudden stop outside of it. Draco wasn’t scared of the forest. Malfoys don’t fear. But he remembered the few accounts he’d had with the forest. In fact, the last time he’d been in here he’d gotten lost and… I kept looping back to the meadows.   
“It was bloody Potter!” He shouted. He raced of into the forest, not knowing or caring about the terrifying beasts that lay inside. All he knew was Potter had kept Draco from leaving the meadow because he’d stolen Potters broom.

He finally arrived at the correct meadow after slicing his way through branches and stumbling over roots. In his deshelled state he faced Potter with his wand raised. Only to the find the prat lying against a tree. The sunlight filtered through the leaves above him and he looked peaceful in his sleep. Not a care in the world Draco fumed.  
“Potter” he shouted throwing a hex. It caught Potter on his side. He folded over in pain.  
“What was that for?” Potter groaned into the grass  
“You son of a whore” he shouted throwing another hex. Potter stumbled from the ground his face a mask of rage. But Draco’s anger was all consuming he fired hex after hex. The pain in Potter’s side seemed to slow him down. Until Draco had him pinned, Draco thanked whatever luck was on his side to be catching Potter unaware. Potter eyes flashed, but he couldn’t lift a finger not with Malfoy holding him still. He raised his wand and Potter’s body followed.

“Was this your plan?” he said his face inches from Potters. “Have me repeat the same day so I couldn’t fulfil my task”. Potters body stilled.  
“What are you talking about” he asked incredulously. It didn’t occur to Malfoy that if he was repeating the same day, Potter would know nothing about it.  
“Don’t play coy Potter” spat Draco “I will torture the answer out of you”   
Potters eyes widened he opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Potter eye’s darted from tree to tree and he seemed to be thinking  
“I don’t have all day” Draco said, mainly because his arm was starting to hurt. He dropped Potter but kept his wand raised to Potter. Potter rubbed his side and got to his feet.  
“You’ve been repeating the same day?” questioned Potter  
“Are you deaf as well as dumb?” asked Draco. Potters face snapped to Draco’s and he glared and Draco. Malfoy’s don’t fear. Draco straightened his back and prepared himself for another fight.  
“I think I’d had the same thing” Potter said.  
“What?” asked Draco.  
“Are you deaf as well as dumb” smirked Potter. Draco threw a hex and this time Potter shielded. Draco berated himself for letting Potter go.  
“I spent a whole day in the Forest’s and not one of my friends remembers” mumbled Potter. He looked upset by this, his eyes flittered away from Draco unable to face him.  
“Well you are pretty forgettable” lied Draco.

Potter shot Draco a dirty look.  
“Unlike you I actually have friends” responded Potter  
“What a juvenile attempt” replied Draco. After listening to Notts insults Potter seemed pretty worthless. Draco could fill his anger fade. Normally he saw Potter and wanted to beat him to death, but now he just felt tired. He lowered his wand. Potter instantly hexed him. Draco couldn’t deflect in time. The hex hit him on his cheek, and he squealed in pain. Potter rushed forward and pressed his wand into Draco’s chest  
“Don’t you ever-“ Potter’s eyes were steely, he breathed heavily onto Draco’s face “call my mum a whore” Draco shook his head and wiped his eyes which were tearing up from the pain. Potter huffed out of his nose and stepped back. 

Draco rubbed his cheek.   
“I’ve had two Wednesday’s already” wined Draco.  
Potter regarded him. Both of their wands were still pointing at each other.  
“I think I’ve had six” said Potter.  
Draco sniffed in disbelief “Oh boo hoo”  
“Shut up” responded Potter. He regarded Draco wearily and lowered his wand.  
“So” began Potter  
“So” responded Draco. They stood silently staring at each other. Draco exhaled heavily and leant against a tree. He slid to the bottom and rested his head against the trunk. They were both looping, if Potter was to be believed. Not to say Draco believed him.

“Do you think it was the mist?” asked Potter, as he sat on the ground. Close enough to just talk.  
“The mist?” asked Draco.  
Potter smirked as if to say are you deaf as well as dumb? Draco rolled his eyes. It was silent while Draco fumed.  
“I dreamt-“ started Potter. He stopped and flushed. Draco raised an eyebrow. Potter flushed harder and looked away.  
“We were here.” Potter looked around the meadow “you-“ he paused again “you kicked me”  
“You deserved it” responded Draco without a second though “it wasn’t a dream” he spat.   
“We were trying to get back out and there was mist” it was coming back to Draco  
“Yeah you ran off” Draco responded. Potter looked back to Draco, startled  
“I thought I saw something” Potter seemed to shudder  
“After I bloody carried you” Draco griped while Potter flushed.   
“And then-“ began Potter  
“Nothing” finished Draco. Their eyes met and they looked away simultaneously.  
They sat silently; Draco contemplated their situation. Both of the looping, Potter more then him. Maybe he just can’t count. Draco huffed a laugh; he could feel Potter’s eyes on him.  
“You don’t think we’re stuck in the forest again” Potter said.  
Everything in Draco froze. He shot to his feet and ran from the meadows.  
He could hear Potter calling after him. No he thought I can’t be stuck. He ran as hard as he could, back through the forest. He could almost map the journey in his head. His heart raced in his chest. He tried to keep his hope at bay so far he hadn’t looped back to the meadows. He pushed on faster. He could feel Potter stumbling behind him. And then suddenly they were both out of the forest, breathing heavily.

“No” said Draco after he caught his breath “we’re not stuck” he laughed gently, smiling as the sun warmed his face.


	5. 5th October 005

Harry’s throat slid shut and his eyes snapped open. He couldn’t breathe, his hands brushed against his throat, there wasn’t anything there. He thumped his fists on his mattress. Breathe! He screamed. Everywhere he looked red eyes watched him. It’s not real! His mouth opened in a silent scream and his body shook. Over the sounds of his thrashing he could hear Ron move. Harry stilled; he wouldn’t let Ron see the extent his nightmares where having on him. He rolled onto his front and clenched his pillow. A meadow flashed through his mind, he imagined the sun shining through the leaves, the smell of the forest. He spread his fingers as if he could feel the soil. Breathe. He inhaled sharply, the air rattling through his chest. Breathe. Again, he sucked in the air, his eyes prickling from the pain. His body slumped into his mattress. He forced his chest to relax as he continued to breathe deeply.

He shifted back around and bleary stared at his ceiling. In and out, he calmed his body. When he felt his panic settle, he slowly manoeuvred out of his bed. Weak from the adrenaline rush he headed to the bathroom. In the shower he let the water soak over his face. Keeping his head tilted down he filled his lungs with air. What was the time? The air rushed out of him. He smacked his hand on the tiles and pulled his fingers through his hair. Probably 3 right? Harry pressed his lips together and huffed a laugh. Time to find Malfoy.

Yesterday after they had escaped the forest, they’d sat by the lake trying to figure out what had happened. The small smile Harry had seen on Malfoys face vanished as they spoke. Harry wondered if he’d really seen it at all. Harry didn’t think the repeated days was Malfoy’s doing. Malfoy was pretty adamant about that. With his fingers clasped in front of him and his head bowed, Harry had relived every detail of the day in the Forest. From the smacking into the trees and nearly breaking his broom, to getting repeatedly kicked by Malfoy. Between the two of them neither of them could figure out who had cursed them. The obvious answer was Voldemort but neither of them were inclined to talk about him. The one-time Harry had begrudgingly begun that discussion, Malfoy had stared daggers at him, and all conversation had halted. Although the most helpful path was to ask someone there seemed a distrust of various Professors between the two, so they decided to check the Library. They had spent the majority of the day there. They’d both skipped breakfast and neither of them bothered with lunch. By the time dinner had rolled over they’d made no real progress. Harry had received a mouthful from Hermione about not giving his NEWTs the appropriate attention. And the whole meal he could feel eyes watching him from the teachers table. He imagined they wanted to discuss him absence but when he’d spotted Malfoy leaving early, he’d hurried after him. Malfoy had simply told him he was done with the day and they should try again tomorrow. Harry had asked where they should meet. But Malfoy had simply shook his head and said, “you’ll probably find me”.

Harry threaded his fingers through his scalp and he hurried down the halls until he entered the dungeon. His eyes flitted from surface to surface as he tried to ignore his dream. He felt it following him like a shadow. He wouldn’t admit to himself that they were getting worse. He stood in front of the entrance to Malfoy’s common room. In a lone stretch of the hall Harry stared at the stone wall. Technically he shouldn’t know where this was, and he was pretty sure he was in the right place. But his memories of second year seemed to have faded quite a bit. He didn’t have a password this time. He stared at the unyielding stone, shrugged and knocked on the wall.

His fists echoed in the empty hallway. Feeling pretty embarrassed he knocked again.  
He contemplated calling out but he doubted the door would open if they knew it was him. Harry cuffed his feet as he waited. He raised his hand to knock again but halted. His eyes shifted from side to side checking to make sure no-one was watching. He sighed heavily and brought out his wand. He conjured a snake, and gently held her in his palm. The snake wriggled through his fingers.  
“Yesssss?” she asked  
Focusing on the snake Harry spoke “Open.” Harry said. He jumped as the wall shifted in front of him. Disappearing the snake, Harry straightened his robes and steadied himself. He couldn’t really fathom that Parseltongue actually opened the door. Salazar’s security is pretty lax. Harry smiled to himself, this was going to be easier than he thought.

“Hello?” he called. He stepped into the Common room. Green light glazed most of furniture and he could see creatures moving outside the window. It was empty, bar for one person sat close to a window. The student was holding a pendant in his hand, while his other trailed across a book in his lap.  
“Zabini?” Harry asked, he was surprised to find anyone up at this hour.  
Zabini’s head shot up and his eyes widened for a moment, then they relaxed back into his lazy stare.  
“Potter? How did you get in here?” Zabini asked nonchalantly, his mouth quirked at the corner. Although Zabini’s face was relaxed the air around him felt tight. He dropped the pendant in his robe and shifted the book under his arm. He rose gracefully from his chair.  
“I… uh” Harry tried. He hadn’t thought this far ahead and thinking back, maybe he hadn’t really thought at all. It was an unspoken rule that Gryffindor’s and Slytherins never interacted in their own spaces. Even the tables where no go areas. Harry had never even stepped to the left side of the Dining hall. He’d barely even saw Gryffindor’s interact with the Ravenclaws table. Harry cleared his throat and he tightened his hand on his wand.

Zabini hadn’t raised his wand and although his hand was relaxed at his side, Harry knew it would take a moment for him to do so. They both stared at each other while Harry muddled through an answer.  
“Malfoy...” Zabini raised his eyebrow “he asked me to meet him” Harry finished lamely  
“How did you get in?” Zabini asked again, ignoring Harry’s words  
“He gave me the password?” Harry said more as a question  
“I doubt that” Zabini replied deadpanned.  
Harry froze, he didn’t actually know the password, if Zabini asked he was screwed.  
“How did you get in?” Zabini asked a third time, he sauntered closer.  
Harry’s eyes jerked around the room, the medieval Slytherins hanging on the walls seemed to mock his situation. Harry released his wand into his pocket and raised both his hands.

“Uh… really, Malfoy asked me to meet him” Harry tried to placate Zabini. “I’ll wait outside, could you just call him?” Harry mumbled. Zabini tilted his head and seemed to consider this.  
“Won’t you just come back in uninvited?” asked Zabini his eyes followed Harry with an unnatural sharpness.  
Harry cleared his throat “But I was invited. Just ask Malfoy.”  
“He didn’t mention this yesterday” said Zabini.  
Technically he asked me today thought Harry.  
“Does he tell you everything?” Harry responded. He smirked at idea of Malfoy confiding in anyone. Malfoy is a git who has no friends Harry knew this fact and doubted any of them had any knowledge on Malfoys predicament. Neither did Harry’s friends, but that was beside the point. Zabini paused, shrugged and turned around. He walked to the end of the common room. He stopped and turned back to Harry; a sly smile played across his face.  
“Why don’t we go ask him together?” Zabini gestured Harry to follow

They headed deeper into the Slytherin’s den. Harry couldn’t figure out why Zabini was letting him see more of the space. Surely, he was showing too much to Harry. A cold sweat dripped down Harry’s back, he snuck a glance at Zabini. Zabini seemed to flow through the corridor, he was a tall as Ron. But where Ron felt lanky and awkward Zabini moved with a confidence. When his eyes met Harry’s, Harry flushed and focused on his feet.  
“Here we are” said Zabini he bowed smoothly but his face mocked Harry. Zabini pushed the door open and with the other hand shoved Harry into the room. 

The room was similarly bathed in green light. Inside where three huge four-poster beds. Harry shook at the revelation that these beds where bigger than Gryffindor beds. In the light Harry could barely make out the owners. He could see a large figure in the left bed who was snoring loudly. In the middle he could see blonde hair and a pointy nose pointing to the ceiling, Malfoy probably. The last bed was empty, he felt Zabini brush behind him and headed to the empty bed. Zabini opened the trunk, he placed his items inside and then proceeded to sit on the bed. He crossed his legs and rested his head in his hand. He gestured to the middle bed with his other hand.

Harry felt moulded the floor, terrified that he had done something momentously stupid he called to Malfoy.  
“Malfoy” it came out as a whisper and Harry cleared his throat “Malfoy” he tried again.  
“No, No” said Zabini “you’ll have to be louder, you are competing with Gregg” Zabini tilted his head to the snoring lump in the left bed.  
“Malfoy” Harry tried again. He really didn’t want to move from the door. Zabini began to chuckle lightly.  
“Malfoy, you git wake up” Harry said louder this time. Zabini was holding his sides laughing now. Harry didn’t know what he found so funny, but he could feel himself flush. Unable to take the teasing anymore. Harry hurried to Malfoy.  
“Malfoy you-“ he grabbed Malfoy’s shoulder. Malfoys eyes suddenly opened, and Harry felt the shock of a hex straight to his face. He could hear Zabini howling in the corner. Harry lay sprawled on the floor his face contorted in pain. He squinted up at Malfoy.

Malfoy was breathing heavily; his arm held his wand rigidly pointed at Harry. His hair was looked slightly out of place and his unfocused eyes stalked Harry.  
“Potter?” mumbled Malfoy. He lowered his arm and rubbed his face with his hand.  
‘What are you-?” he turned to the sound of Zabini laughing.  
Potter removed his hand from his face, he found blood on his palm. He touched his nose trying to staunch the flow.  
“You asked me to come find you” he grumbled. He slowly got to his feet, but he couldn’t maintain his weight, so he heaved himself onto the window ledge and leant his head against the cool glass. Harry closed his eyes and cursed his luck. He couldn’t believe his own stupidity. Unsure as to how Malfoy would react, he now waited for whatever assault he’d receive from the petty Slytherins.  
“What’s the time?” asked Malfoy  
Zabini’s giggling was now subsiding “it’s nearly 4” he said between hiccups of laughter.  
Malfoy groaned. Harry heard a thump and when he looked back, Malfoy was lying in bed his arm flung over his face.  
“Stupid Potter” he could hear Malfoy grumble.  
“You didn’t need to hex me” complained Harry. Silence echoed around the room and Harry closed his eyes. He could hear Malfoy shuffle in his bed, but he ignored the movement.  
“Here” he opened his eyes to find Malfoy holding a potion.  
Harry took the potion and cradled it in his hand. He eyed the bottle suspiciously, but it looked like a normal Murtlap Essence. He poured some of the contents into his hand sniffed it and then smeared it on his face. Instantly his face seemed to calm.

Harry could hear Malfoy rummaging in an acescent room, he assumed it was the bathroom. He hadn’t noticed Malfoy leave his bed. Harry strained his ears to hear more. Malfoy hadn’t shut the door properly and Harry could see the shadow of Malfoy moving. Harry heard the spurt of a shower and he looked away quickly. Zabini caught his eyes and flashed him a cheeky smile.  
“Wait for me downstairs” Malfoy called. He grumbled some other things, but Harry couldn’t hear them. 

With the clear dismissal Harry hurried to leave Malfoy’s bedroom. After a few wrong turns Harry found the Common room. It was still mercifully empty. So, Harry plopped himself down on a chair near the window and watched the creature move through the water. He felt at peace in the silent room. Even though the room was much colder than Gryffindor’s, the water had a calming effect. His eyes closed.

He felt himself being shaken awake.  
“Potter, do you make a habit of falling asleep everywhere?”  
Harry rubbed his face, he looked up at Malfoy. Malfoy leant back and crossed his arms over his chest. His hair had now been sleeked back and fitted robes swished around him in a flourish. Something he’d probably learnt from Snape. Malfoy huffed in displeasure and dropped himself into the chair opposite Harry.  
“It’s bloody early” moaned Malfoy  
“M’sorry” mumbled Harry. He folded his hands in front him and clenched his fingers.  
“I didn’t want to waste any time”  
Malfoy sighed. “Well I guess you did find me. Pretty Gryffindor to enter our den. How did you find this place?” Malfoy yawned and stretched his arms.  
Harry locked the air in his chest, he wasn’t really sure how to answer. He exhaled loudly and shrugged.  
“I’ve done a lot of exploring”  
“So, have I” Malfoy defended  
“Do you know where my Common room is?” asked Harry. He leant back in his seat eyeing Malfoy.  
“Of course, I do” sniffed Malfoy.  
“Well where is it?”  
Malfoy paused, “it’s behind a painting” Malfoy seemed to glow with pride.  
“So is the kitchen” responded Harry, nonplussed.

It went like this for a while, the back and forth between the two boys. Both of them proving they knew better than the other without revealing what they actually knew.  
“What about the room on the seventh floor?” asked Harry nonchalantly. He watched Malfoy stiffen.  
“Look we can do this all day, but we have more important stuff to discuss” Harry let Malfoy change the subject. Harry was curious about Voldemort’s plan and wanted to know Malfoy’s purpose in them. Maybe repeating days with Malfoy might not be a problem. Suddenly Harry felt a little brighter.  
“Did you figure anything else out?” Malfoy asked noticing Harry’s change in demeanour.  
“No” grumbled Harry, his shoulders slumped. “Did you?”  
Malfoy paused; his eyes slid to the window behind Harry’s head. Harry watched the green light play across Malfoy’s pointed features.  
“We’ve been cursed”  
“Obviously” scoffed Harry. Malfoy face screwed up in annoyance and kicked Harry.  
“Ow, git” Harry rubbed his leg.  
“Prat” huffed Malfoy  
“Prick”  
“Knob”  
“Dick” Harry kicked him back.  
“I meant” began Malfoy “we just need to figure out what the curse is and counter it”  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Obviously” Harry repeated  
“And we already know what the curse is” Malfoy ignored him.  
“We do?” asked Harry  
“Yeah” sniffed Malfoy, he pointed his nose up.  
Harry waited for Malfoy to say more, but Malfoy simply sneered down at Harry.  
“And-?”  
“It’s making us loop”  
Harry repressed the urge to repeat Malfoy’s sentence.  
“You mean repeat this day?” asked Harry.  
“Yeah, were looping back to the beginning of the day. So, all we need to do is prevent the day from looping” Malfoy finished triumphantly.  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
“How do we do that?” Harry asked  
“Well it can’t be a time turner” Harry’s face darkened. “They’re all gone, and the only time incident I know is the case of Phileas Haol.” Harry leant forward.  
“If you knew something why you didn’t say anything?” Harry asked annoyed.  
“Well I only remembered yesterday, and it’s not helpful” huffed Malfoy  
“Tell me anyway” asked Harry.  
“Well, he got stuck in a time hole and is only seen every 37 years” finished Malfoy.  
Harry wilted in displeasure  
“You’re right, it’s not helpful”  
“Professor Snape would know. His knowledge of the dark arts is extensive and he’s the and his skill has finally been acknowledged as the DA professor now”  
“Not Snape” growled Harry  
“What’s your problem Potter? He’ll forget tomorrow anyway” sneered Malfoy  
“Well why don’t we ask Dumbledore then?” jibed Harry  
“No!” shouted Malfoy, he seemed surprised by his own outburst and his shoulders slumped.  
“What’s your problem Malfoy? He’ll forget tomorrow anyway?” Harry smiled enigmatically.  
Malfoy’s chin jutted out.  
“Back to the library then?” sighed Harry.  
“We didn’t find anything yesterday, why would today be different?”  
Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but Harry heard the sounds of people coming down the corridor. His head flicked to the sound and he felt himself get pulled. Malfoy had his hand under Harry’s arm and was dragging him towards to door.  
“Let’s discuss this at breakfast” Malfoy said as he pushed Harry through the door.

After Malfoy had kicked him out, Harry had ambled back to the Gryffindor Common room to grab his bag. In the Main Hall; Harry found Malfoy stood in the doorway. Their eyes met and they looked at their respective table. Harry didn’t want Malfoy contaminating his table and he didn’t want to sit with Slytherins. From the look on Malfoys face he felt the same. Harry contemplated skipping breakfast, but his stomach rumbled.  
“Urgh” groaned Malfoy he rolled his eyes and dragged Harry to the Ravenclaw table.  
“Morning Harry” said Luna as Malfoy pushed Harry down next to her. Harry looked up and watched Malfoy round the other side of the table to sit opposite him. The Hall wasn’t too busy at this time, but they still got some questioning stares.

“Mornin’ Luna” responded Harry warily. He dropped his bag on the bench and ducked his head in an attempt to ignore the people around him.  
“Hi Draco, it’s lovely to see you, what brings you to my table?” she asked. Harry watched Malfoy’s face morph into an interesting pained expression. He pressed his lips together to supress a laugh.  
“A change of pace” Malfoy responded.  
“That’s wonderful, I knew you two would be friends. You just needed to get over all this silliness” both Harry and Malfoy stiffened.  
“I suppose that’s the nice thing about second chances” she sighed dreamily. She finished her breakfast and bid them farewell.  
“That was-” began Malfoy  
“Don’t say anything” growled Harry.  
“So, the library is a no go” said Malfoy  
“What about yours?” asked Harry  
Malfoy answered with a raised eyebrow. Harry began piling his plate with bacon.  
“I hear most old families have personal library” he looked up to watch Malfoy’s reaction “Especially you Slytherins, a lot of dark books” Harry wasn’t really sure why he knew this, but he did enjoy the watching the blood drain from Malfoys face. Harry didn’t really think Malfoy could get any paler but this was a day for miracles.  
Malfoy clenched his fork “Not the Manor” he whispered.  
“You don’t have any dark books? That’s surprising” responded Harry.  
“I can’t-“ Malfoy cleared his throat and tried again “I can’t go visit the Manor during term time”.  
“Oh?’ asked Harry, he placed his cutlery down and locked his hands under his face, he leaned into Malfoy. He grinned “Why’s that?”  
Harry waited expectantly. Malfoy’s face dissolved into a blank expression.  
“I don’t see why that’s any of your business Potter” he said Harry’s name like an insult. Harry felt himself fill with anger, Why was Malfoy such a prat?!  
“Malfoy you-“ Harry thumped his hands on the table. He suddenly noticed the stares and shifted back in his seat. Lowering his voice, he said “I don’t think you understand the position you’re in”  
“Why don’t you enlighten me” responded Malfoy blankly.  
Harry huffed in frustration. He carted his fingers through his hair.  
“Malfoy we need to work together” Malfoy continued to stare blankly at Harry.  
Harry threw up his hands in resignation.  
“Fine I don’t care” Harry turned back to his food and helped himself to some pumpkin juice. They sat eating silently together, ignoring the stares around them.

“Harry?” Harry turned to find the questioning face of his best friend.  
“Ron” blurted Harry. He turned back to find Malfoy smirking.  
“Uh..” he faced Ron again. He could see the rest of his friends settling at his table. They watched him curiously. Hermione’s face was particularly worried.  
“What are you… um… uh” asked Ron  
‘Spit it out Weasel” said Malfoy over his cup.  
Ron’s face exploded with red “I wasn’t speaking to you” he spluttered.  
“Ron” Harry began  
“No… what the fuck?” Ron’s eyes shifted, he lowered his voice “What the fuck are you doing?”  
Malfoy got up from the bench and reached for his bag.  
“I’m uh, we’re uhh” tried Harry. He looked to Malfoy with pleading eyes. Malfoy locked eyes with Harry. Harry squirmed in his seat and a gleeful smile spread across Malfoy’s face.  
“You’re…?” asked Ron agitated  
“Potter begged me for my help” said Malfoy.  
“He did?” asked Ron.  
“I did?” asked Harry.  
“You did” Malfoy responded deadpanned.  
“I did.” Harry confirmed nodding his head resolutely.  
“On his hands and knees” smirked Malfoy.  
“You-“ fumed Ron, he made to lean over the table to grab Malfoy. Harry jumped to hold him back. Malfoy stepped back out of reach; a smile played across his face. He made for the entrance.  
“Harry what is going on?” asked Ron looking down into Harry’s face. “Why are you with that prat?”  
“I-” tried Harry  
“Potter are you coming?” asked Malfoy, well not so much of a question more of a loud demand, enough to gather everyone’s attention. Harry made to follow him; Ron grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“Harry wuh?” Ron’s face was contorted in betrayal. He could see Hermione begin to get up from the table.  
“I’m sorry Ron, I need to go” he followed after Malfoy his head hung in shame. Malfoy threw a smirk over his shoulder and left the hall in a flourish, Harry trailed after him.

They ended up in the Library any way, both of them sat ignoring each other as they carted through books. They’d both settled on the fact that maybe Madam Pince was a neutral person to ask. Unhappily she had recommended most of the books they had read yesterday but there was a few they hadn’t read. Malfoy’s face was permanently covered with a smile. It irked Harry to no end, he hated what Malfoy had done. But even more, he hated himself for not saying something sooner. After a few hours of reading and hiding behind their books when students came around Malfoy lowered his book.  
“This isn’t helping” moaned Malfoy, he tilted his head to the ceiling exposing his throat to Harry. Harry absentmindedly watched Malfoy neck stretch.  
“’Mione would know” his eyes flicked up to Malfoy. Malfoy watched him before returning to the ceiling.  
“She’s way better with books, she’s helped me out with loads of stuff” Harry stammered, he could feel a flush creeping up his face. “She knows-“  
“You’re Mudblood knows shit” Malfoy interrupted.

Harry saw red. In a flash Harry had lunged across the table and grabbed Malfoy. Malfoy grunted in shock his eyes widened to the size of Bezour stones. Harry raised his fist prepared to smash it into Malfoys face.  
“Out” Harry’s head swivelled around, with the speed Harry was unable to fathom Madam Pince appeared.  
“Get Out” she screamed her wand pointed at the boys. They hadn’t even done anything yet, how had she know? “Such insolence, fighting in the Library. No respect”. She was shaking with controlled rage, her face changing colour with every word. Harry scrambled to get away from her awash with a new kind of fear. She chased the boys out shouting about lifetime bans.

Harry leant against the wall; Malfoy was shaking silently.  
“What a woman, she’ll forget tomorrow” said Malfoy, his eyes snapped to Harry. “What’s wrong Potter?” He straightened. He looked down at Harry, his expression daring “The Mudblood not satisfying you enough?”  
Harry was on him in seconds, in the silent corridor the sound of Malfoy’s head cracking on the wall was like a lightening. Malfoy had tried to raise his wand, but Harry easily knocked it from his hands, it clattered across the floor. Pressed body to body, Harry held Malfoy against the wall. A deep hatred filled Harry, to think he had tried to work with Malfoy. He smacked Malfoy against the wall again. Malfoy felt pliant in his hands.  
“Don’t you dare” began Harry. Malfoy’s eyes were wide, but he didn’t look scared.  
“Don’t call Hermione that” he hissed. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
“What are you going to do Potter?” Harry decked Malfoy as hard as he could. There was a satisfying crunch as his fist connected with Malfoy’s nose. Malfoy’s head snapped to the side; blood began to flow down his face.

Surprised by his own violence Harry stepped back.  
“Now were even” stammered Harry, riddled with guilt. Malfoy was a git, but this felt too far. Malfoy pulled his hand from his face. He looked down at his hand and then back at Harry, his mouth hung open. And then, his eyes sparked.  
“I think not” Malfoy said as he lunged at Harry.

Malfoy landed on top of Harry, his legs pinning Harry’s stomach to the floor. Harry raised his hands to his face, but Malfoy shoved them aside. Malfoy’s fist connected with Harry’s cheek. Harry’s body twisted with the impact. Malfoy raised his other fist and missed Harry’s head as Harry ducked out of its way. With his legs he shifted Malfoy off his chest and kicked him back. They both paused, hunched over on the floor, breathing heavily. Then they came together again. It was violent and messy, neither of them knew much about fist fighting more adept with their wands, which lay discarded down the corridors. Harry’s falling out at some point. There was a lot of frustration between the two, but slowly their fists stopped connecting.

They lay slumped on opposite sides of the corridor. Harry felt like all the air had been knocked from his body. Malfoy had gotten him a few times in the ribs and his face was beginning to swell. Already one of his eyes was closing. Malfoy didn’t look any better, his head was tilted to staunch the blood from his nose. It had dribbled down his chin and stained his inner robe. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Malfoy look so unpolished. Even when Harry had woken him this morning, Malfoy had looked put together. Now there was something feral about Malfoy, his face was smeared with both his own and Harry’s blood. Malfoys knuckles were cracked and raw.

Between breaths Harry said:  
“Don’t call Herm-“  
“Fine” Malfoy interrupted. It came out mumbled with the blood.  
Harry watched Malfoy raise his hand and slowly Malfoy’s wand slid across the floor into its owners’ hand. Malfoy pointed his wand tip to his face and sliding it over his skin it started to heal. Harry’s mouth gaped. Healing magic was pretty advanced, especially for Malfoy. And the thing with his wand. That was wandless magic. Harry narrowed his eyes. Malfoy was pretty average a most things, Potions less so. Harry begrudgingly could admit that. He turned to his wand and tried to summon it, nothing happened. He imagined it was like summoning his broom. Up! He thought, it didn’t move. Malfoy bent and retrieved Harry’s wand. Harry frowned. He looked up to find Malfoy holding his hand out, his face a blank expression. Harry snatched his wand and cradled it to his chest. He hobbled to his feet and eyed Malfoy suspiciously. 

Malfoy hadn’t healed his face completely. In fact, his nose was still purple, and his lip was split. But he wasn’t bleeding, and his bruises seemed more faded. He’d also spelled his robes clean. Harry blinked down at his own uniform which was covered his blood. He cast a quick Scourgify. Malfoy and Harry eyed each other; then Malfoy shrugged.  
“Can’t use the library until our next loop” mumbled Malfoy. He turned to look out the window. Harry waited for him to say something else, but he didn’t.  
“What now?” asked Harry after a moment.  
Malfoy seemed to search for something out the window.  
“Want to go flying?” Malfoy asked.

*

They zipped around the pitch separately.  
“Should have brought a snitch” called Draco.  
“Next time” responded Potter. Draco sidled up next to him and he raised an eyebrow.  
“I guess?” mumbled Potter. They sat watching the students move through the field, Draco guessed it must be past 5th period now. They had spent a few hours in the library. Useless hours thought Draco. But the fight hadn’t been, in fact after their brawl Draco felt quite spritely. He really should beat Potter up more often if it lifted his moods this much. He watched Potter fly around the hoops. He was leaning slightly to left favouring his side. Draco had contemplated healing him, but Potter deserved the pain. Attacking him like some kind of feral animals. What did you expect from a Half-blood? Most of Draco’s wounds were healed as roughly as they could be, one learnt a lot living in a manor filled with Death Eaters. Draco winced as his nose tinged, he still needed to learn how to fix broken things. The body could really be boiled down to furniture. He could heal the fabric and remove stains, but the woodwork was still a mystery. With his experience it would hurt more tomorrow. Draco paused. Or maybe not. The wardrobe had returned to it’s original state why not his body?  
“Wanna race?” Draco was pulled from his musing by Potter. Finally finished with his showing off, Potter was now floating near Draco. Draco felt the challenge flutter in his chest. He answered Potter’s smile with one of his owns, a simple quirk of his lips. He noted Potter’s sudden interest in the ground.  
“Where too?” he asked  
“If you can keep up, I’ll show you” Potter lurched through the field.  
“Cheater” called Draco.

He followed Potter as he flipped through over and around the quidditch stands. Potter weaved between the beams, and Draco felt reminiscent of one of his first flights as seeker for the Slytherin team. Potter looped up and over to land behind Draco, he then rolled to the right and vanished. Draco huffed in annoyance and barrelled into the same direction. He crashed through the stand’a fabric and caught Potter heading to the school. Draco felt his blood thrum as he rushed to chase Potter. As the building loomed over head Draco was sure Potter was going to go through the front entrance. At the last minute he pulled his broom up and shot up the front of the building. A dangerous move that Draco followed precisely. As he flew up the front of the building, the windows rattled his mist. At the top of his ascent he felt himself drop in a free fall to find Potter, who was speeding through the courtyard. Draco bent his broom down closing the distance between the two. Again, Potter pulled up sharply and Draco followed him. Neck and neck, he chased Potter. His heart pounded in his chest and the wind deafened his ears.  
“You call this a race?” he called over the wind.  
Potter smirked over his shoulder. Up and up they went, winding round the towers until they shot past the tallest one. In the window, Draco spied faces pressed against the glass. Potter twirled through the air, falling again to the ground. Unamused by Potter’s shameful showing off, Draco sped past him.

He headed to the lake as fast as he could, Potter close on his tail. In the corner of his eyes he could see Potter gaining on him. He leant the back of his broom in the lake feeling the water spray behind him. He heard Potter shout, he shot a smirk over his shoulder and increased his speed.  
“Cheater!” Potter called to him. He changed his direction again and sped towards the forest. Not wanting to race Potter in the forest, Draco copied his move and pulled his broom up as hard as he could. Not trusting his skill in the forest, Draco climbed into the sky as hard as he could. Higher and higher he flew the clouds swallowing him full. He could see Potter gaining on him again.  
“This is a battle you’ll lose Malfoy” Potter called  
“We’ll see” he responded.

The further he went the colder it got; frost formed on his broom. His fingers began to lock, and he found it difficult to keep his grip. Neither of them were wearing their quidditch gear, so Draco’s broom slipped easier in his hand. They both kept climbing. They circled each other as they rose, Potter was roaring with laughter his face alight with determination. But suddenly it was too cold, the air to shallow and Draco felt his broom slip from his fingers. His mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’. Potter shot past gleeful in his win.

Draco seemed to hover in weightlessness. He spotted the moment Potter realised what was happening. The wind rushed past his body and in a tangle of robes he reached his hand to the sky. He fisted his hand in the air, clinging to the hope that his moment would last. As he fell, he closed his eyes.  
“Malfoy!” Potter shouted. Draco snapped his eyes open. Fool, clumsily he turned his body in the air. He spotted his broom falling below him, he tried to summon it towards him. Slowly it inched towards his fingers brushing the handle. Missing he tried again.  
“I’m coming” dimly over the wind he heared Potter shout. As his hand pulled his broom towards him, he grounded himself in the smooth wood under his hand. Tucking his broom between his legs he shot off towards the ground.

He smashed through the clouds, the light blinding for a second. In the distance he could see the castle. He turned his head over his shoulder.  
“Too slow” he called to Potter.  
Faster he moved towards the pitch weaving through the ground’s natural hills. As he passed the pitch, he felt something catch his robes. His body jerked back in surprise and together they tumbled to the ground.

On the grass, Draco lay on his back breathing heavily. Next to him Potter did the same, both of them stunned into silence. He turned his face to find his broom in one piece by his side.  
“I win” he said defiantly.  
Potter huffed a laugh “I guess” he responded. He carted his hand through his hair and seemed to think deeply. Draco watched him pull himself up. He sat leaning on his hand’s watching Draco.  
“What were you going to show-“ Draco asked  
“Draco?” he turned to the voice. A few yards away Pansy stood with Vincent.  
“What are you doing?” she asked Draco, he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off. He smoothed his hair back into place and gazed at her emotionlessly.  
“Beating Potter” Pansy eyes widened before she hid her mouth behind a snicker.  
“Hey” Potter bemoaned.  
Potter was still sat on the ground, his legs clumsily spread in front him.  
“Let’s try again tomorrow” he said to Potter. Potter’s mouth gaped open at him. With a flourish of his robes he summoned his broom and led his piers away from the pitch, leaving Potter to mope.

Pansy kept needling him on his disappearance. The rest of his crowd sat at the table talking quietly. To the untrained eye they looked like they weren’t listening to his conversation. Over at the Gryffindor table he could see Potter’s followers fawn over him. The Mudblood seemed particularly worried about Potter’s visage. She kept shooting glances over at the Slytherins table, probably fully aware of where Potter had been all afternoon. When Pansy’s question got to annoying Draco simply said he’d been working on his task. She raised an eyebrow at him, not believing a word he said. Potter and his discussion at breakfast had not gone unnoticed. Multiple people had spotted them flying as well. Not that if bothered him but he knew word would already have reached his Godfather. Yesterday he’d reproached Draco and reprimanded him for lack of attendance. Draco imagined the lack of memories would make no different to the speach he would get recieve.

As expected on his way to his Common room, he was pulled into Severus’ office.  
Mr Malfoy a word  
“Mr Malfoy a word” said Severus. Draco stepped into his office. Yesterday he had tried to placate Severus. But that had no effect.  
Explain your absence  
“Explain your absence” Draco remained silent. Draco leant against a desk and shrugged. Now the script would deviate.  
“I don’t expect such irresponsible behaviour from you” began Severus. Or not? Thought Draco confused that Severus was saying the same things, he’d skipped a few sentences and instead jumped straight into his spiel.  
I know you’re under a lot of pressure, but this won’t solve anything. I told you not to draw attention to yourself. I promised your mother I would look after you. I swore an unbreakable vow.  
“I know you’re under a-“ Draco waved his hand and made to leave. There was no point in listening, he already knew where this conversation would head. Word for word in fact. Severus reached his arm out and barricaded Draco’s leave.  
“This won’t solve anything” said Severus. Draco felt his frustration welling.  
“I told you not-“  
“And I told you I don’t need your help” sneered Draco. Severus blank expression betrayed none of his thoughts.  
“This isn’t you task” Draco titled his chin, defiance written in his every word.  
“I promised your mother-“ Severus tried again  
“Well she’s not here” Draco heard himself say. He sounded like a petulant child calling for his mum to protect himself. He pushed past Severus and left his office without a further word. He’d have to listen to this all again tomorrow.


	6. 5th October 006 Part 1

Harry woke abruptly, by the end of his episode he was sprawled across his floor. Ron watched him blearily through his curtains, his bed hair stood on end. With a little reassurance from Harry, Ron rolled over and promptly started snoring again. After extracting himself from his sweaty sheets, Harry headed to the bathroom. He double checked his face in the mirror but found it perfectly healed, no sign of the fight with Malfoy remained. Harry squeezed his face, it almost seemed like it hadn’t happened in the first place. He eyes his reflection warily.

He’d rushed through the corridors and hurriedly charmed a snake to help him open the Slytherin door. As he marched through the entrance to Malfoy’s Common room, Harry’s tired mind remind him of Zabini, who he spotted by the window. He raised a hand to say good morning but was instead greeted with a wand. He was halfway across the room when ropes shot out from Zabini’s wand and knocked Harry to the floor. Harry grunted as he landed on his face. Zabini placed a foot under Harry and rolled him over.

“Morning Potter” Zabini smiled down at Potter “what do you think you’re up to?”

Harry tried to break free from his bonds, but he couldn’t wrangle his arms out. Wearily he regarded Zabini. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten the fact that everyone forgot the looped days. How could he be so stupid, but then again, he was exhausted. He groaned once for his foolishness and second time for the foot that pressed into his stomach. 

“Come on Potter, I know I didn’t charm you deaf” Zabini’s face was politely curious even as his foot told a different story.

“I came to see Malfoy” Harry grumbled. 

Zabini pulled his foot away and Harry released the breath he was holding.

“Oh really?” he asked “that’s an interesting lie” Zabini lazily lifted his wand and proceeded to hex Harry.

*

The snoring from Gregg’s bed work Draco, he groaned in annoyance. The persistent noise irritated Draco to know end so he threw an errant book at Gregg’s bed. The snoring was cut off briefly before it started again. Noting Zabini’s empty bed, Draco headed to the washroom to begin his mourning routine. 

He crossed paths with Pansy as he entered the Common Room. 

“Good morning Pansy” he nodded his head gently. He waited for her response before crossing the threshold.

It was still early, but Draco hadn’t given much thought as to Potter’s whereabouts until he spotted him by the fire. Surprise nearly knocked him from his feet, but he pushed through the emotion and forced his legs to lead him to the fireplace. Blaise was sat in a nearby chair reading from his Rune Journal. While Pansy began catching Draco up with her morning gossip, Draco scanned the faces in the room. Only a few people were awake, and although they were all looked busy, Draco was sure they were focused on Potter.

“Morning Draco” said Blaise, he snapped his book closed. “you’ll never guess what I found this morning”. 

He eyed Blaise before he turned his attention to Potter. His face was heavily bruised, and he was hunched to one side. He’d been bound but it seemed extra effort had been put into a gag. There was something wonderful in the pain Potter was trying to hide. A thrill sizzled through Draco at Potters discomfort. For some reason he was missing one shoe and his sock. Draco spotted his shoe next to Blaise on the armrest. It was balanced like some kind of trophy

“Oh yes I can see” Draco raised an eyebrow, in Blaise’s direction. Draco was impressed, Potter was well known for his duelling skill, and from the looks of its, Blaise had easily managed to subdue him. Draco stifled a smile.

“He can’t be here” Pansy gasped when she finally noticed Potter. She gracefully sat in a chair and sent Blaise a reprimanding look. 

“And in the state, he’s in, Merlin knows what Dumbledore will think. You’ve kidnapped his golden boy!” she exclaimed. 

“I didn’t kidnap him; he came very willingly” Blaise leant forward to poke Potter with his wand. 

“And besides, Draco will fix him up” Blaise turned back to Draco, he raised his eyebrow slyly.

Draco contemplated leaving Potter to Blaise’s demise.

“And the noises he made-” Blaise began.

“Enough” Draco pulled out his wand and leant down. Blaise’s smile widened and Draco did his best not to think why. He began healing Potter’s face, he made an effort to do it with little care and without meeting Potter’s eyes. Potter flinched as Draco healed his wounds.

“Oh, Draco do be careful” mocked Blaise. Draco worked hard to ignore Blaise’s comments, but they always seemed to seep under his skin.

“What were you thinking?” asked Pansy, she smoothed her skirt and gave Blaise another look. A move she’d probably learnt from her mother.

Draco sat back on his heals. With the space between them he finally met Potter’s eyes. Potter was furious. Draco cocked his head, not really sure how Potter had ended up in the state he was in, and not really caring. He unbound Potter and then pulled out the gag. That explains the sock. Potter stretched out his limbs and shot Blaise a dirt look. As Potter went about putting his sock back on Draco made to leave for breakfast.

“Come sit Draco we should discuss why he was here” Blaise said. 

He gently patted his chair. Draco moved towards Blaise chair. He picked up Potter’s shoe and tossed it in the boy’s general direction. There was a thunk and Potter grumbled. 

“Not here” Draco said, his eyes flicking pointedly to other Slytherins listening in.

He pulled Potter by his shoulder, ignoring his protest and lead the prat to the dining hall.

Halfway down the corridor, Potter finally pulled himself from Draco’s hold.

“Oi, you’re mate hexed me re-“ Draco moved on. Potter called after him. He could hear Blaise and Pansy’s steady feet coming around the corridor.

“Malfoy, you git, are we not going to talk about -” Potter tried

“Unimportant” responded Draco. Whatever Potter had done yesterday to get into his Common room, obviously hadn’t worked today. They’d waisted valuable hours when they could have been finding a solution to the looping not only that but now Blaise and Pansy would be suspicious. But then Draco paused. The days were repeating so really time wasn’t waisted. He stopped and turned to face Potter, who was still prattling on. And really not waking up and Merlin-knows what time did made him feel better. He eyes wandered to the sunlight and the clear sky he could see through the window. 

“Are you listening?” asked Potter. He had stopped as well.

The task he’d been set by the Dark Lord, it didn’t really matter. And people hearing their conversations, does it matter? Blaise and Pansy had caught up.

“It’s true, he pranced around in a very Gryffindor way” finished Blaise

“But how did he get in?” she pondered. 

“Yes, do tell, Potter” Malfoy said finally coming out of his thoughts.

Potter looked very uncomfortable; Malfoy felt his chest lighten.

“The door was open?” mumbled Potter

“Wrong answer” responded Blaise. He tried to hex Potter again, but Potter reflected it easily.

“Malfoy gave me the password?” Potter tried again. Blaise looked to Draco who shook his head

“Try again” Blaise smiled, he hexed Potter again but once more Potter avoided it.

Potter looked to Malfoy for help, but Malfoy wanted the answer as well, if Potter got hurt in the process well that was just a plus.

“You can’t just keep hexing me until I give you an answer” grumbled Potter. 

“We can try” said Blaise, his face radiating a gentle smile. Pansy looked Draco for help. Draco knew Pansy disgust for pain and blood and as much as Draco enjoyed the idea of Potter suffering, he recognised it wasn’t worth Pansy’s mood.

Draco watched the conversation playout, he could either appeal to Potters better side or try to hex him faster than Potter’s defence. Draco knew he’d only be able to do it if Potter was caught unaware. And now Potter was on the defence it was likely even with the three of them they wouldn’t stand a chance. Additionally, Draco knew how this looked. Three Slytherins cornering the golden boy. He considered it. Maybe Potter would defend them but after the beating from Blaise this morning he doubted it. Whatever happens the day would be wasted.

Draco really didn’t want to appeal to Potters goody nature. And he couldn’t cast faster than Potter could shield. Unless, Draco paused. Unless he used a spell Potter couldn’t defend against. But what?

Before Draco made up his mind Pansy decided to get involved. 

“There are witnesses in the common room who can attest to you being in our room this morning. Just tell us how you got in and we won’t mention you were in there.” She said, her hand gesturing in a placating fashion.

She really was a thing, Draco thought. He felt fondness for her welling. Whatever Potter’s response she would use it against him. But even Potter wasn’t stupid enough to know that the odds where in his favour. Surely, he wouldn’t agree.

“I just asked the door to open” said Potter

He’s an idiot. Thought Draco an absolute moron.

“You expect us to believe that?” said Blaise readying another curse.

Draco pushed himself from the wall he found himself leaning against. His mother would chastise him for his posture.

“You asked in Parseltongue” said Draco. Potter looked at him in surprise.

“Yes” Potter responded in a way that Draco found irritating. Everything about Potter was frustrating. Draco worked to keep his feelings in check. It had been a sticking point for him since second year. Out of everyone in the world. Potter of all people had been given the gift of Parseltongue. As a young child Draco had tried and tried to speak to his pet snakes. Not once had he understood a thing. Potter the prat had turned up with his stupid face and lack of skill in choosing good friends and had wooed a snake. It irked Draco to know end. The unfathomable amount of gift Potter possessed.

Draco turned from the group and continued his walk. He pushed the feelings down as far as he could. It did no good to be jealous of Potter.

“How did you guess?” asked Potter he was now walking side by side with Draco. 

Draco looked over his shoulder to find Pansy and Blaise had caught up to. Although they were having their own conversation, he saw their knowing looks and ignored them.

Draco had always been a huge fan of Salazar; he took great pride in his heritage and being a Slytherin. In his first year he had explored every inch of Hogwarts, he had tried to learn every secrete he could about the areas built by Salazar. It was obvious that the Slytherin Door would open with Parseltongue that was just like Salazar to assume only Purebloods received his gifts. Right next to him was someone who could talk to snakes. A man who had received his gifts directly from Salazar himself. Draco pushed his emotion into the soles of his feet, into the ground as far as it could go until it wasn’t his.

“Unimportant” he responded


	7. 5th October 006 Part 2

Draco and Potter were sat in library looking over the last of the books Pince had recommended. Blaise and Pansy had left the two to it. Pansy had simply said he had no interest in books before dragging Blaise away. Draco had eyed her suspiciously.  
After an hour or so their moods begin to sour.

Draco finished the last book on his list while he waited for Potter to finish his he thought back to his original query. How could he hex Potter before he shields? The other times he had managed to do it he had taken Potter by surprise. Either Potter was sleeping or when Draco had been inches away. He needed a spell that wasn’t noticeable when casting. Maybe something embarrassing? Maybe something to do with transfiguring?

The answer hit Draco just as Potter finally finished his book. Potter’s eyes Draco sadly, they have now exhausted all of their options in the library

“We have to ask someone’s” says Potter

It’s was a repeat of their last conversation and as much as Draco enjoyed the idea of physically beating Potter into submission, he was currently preoccupied with how to pull this off. 

“Who?” he responded half-heartedly his wand already moving

“We could always ask pro-“ Potter’s words were cut of as his mouth transformed into a beak. Potter touched his face and his eyes froze on Draco. He’d done it, my god its harmless and only lasts and hour or so but the shame of having a duck face. Draco felt the laughter bubble inside of him. It spilled out as he watched Potter try to speak.

Potter shot from his chair, wand raised but Draco had already bolted from the library and was down the hall.

“Malfoy you prat” he could hear Potter shouting, but he didn’t stop. Draco ran as hard as he could turning every now and then to catch a glimpse of Potter’s beaked face. 

He laughed loudly and freely; in a way he hadn’t done since he was young. He finally made it outside. With one last look over his shoulder he tumbled down the hill in a most un-Malfoy way. His Mother would grieve for his clothes.

On his back with his head gazing and the sky he laughed. His view was obscured by Potter shadow which loomed over him. Potter looked furious but his eyes seemed to spark with something else.

“What are you laughing at Malfoy” suddenly Potter’s beak seemed too close. Draco pushed his head away and got to his feet. Laughter still peeled out from Draco. Potter was saying something but every time he opened his mouth Draco laughed again.

It was sometime before Draco gained some control of himself. Draco felt like he should have been incredibly embarrassed by his lack of restraint but anyone who saw would forget tomorrow. Draco smoothed down his uniform and straightened his cuffs. He could feel his face heating and he would have felt worse, but Potter still had a duck’s beak which proved Draco has at least won something.

“Malfoy I’m serious” Potter tried again

“About what” responded Draco. A gentle wind was blowing around the ground the sun illuminated Hogwarts from behind. Draco’s home away from home was magnificent in the afternoon.

“Let’s go to McGonagall” said Potter. Draco felt himself stiffen

“Please, you win, look at me” continued Potter “you got me fair and square please, let’s got to McGonagall” 

Maybe it was the weight that had lifted from Draco’s shoulder or maybe just the weather. Draco couldn’t say but he felt inclined to agree to what Potter wanted.

Draco considered it; Professor McGonagall wasn’t too bad, apart from being a Gryffindor she did seem adept.

“Fine, let’s go now” Draco said, he watched Potter’s face change. Unable to place the emotion he saw Draco lead the way to McGonagall’s office.

Her classroom was empty and when they found her in her adjacent office, she greeted them with as much enthusiasm as could be expected of seeing a student with a beak.  
“I suppose you want to know how to change him back” She began without prompt.

“No Professor” responded Draco “it will disappear in a while or so”

She eyes them both warily 

“It was a joke” blurted Potter unhelpfully.

“Quite” she said. There was a beat of silence where Draco did not know how to begin. But this was Potter’s head of house so he nudged the prat in the hope he might say something helpful.

“We’re looping” Potter started. What a way with words Potter had.

Draco sighed he saw he would have to do all the heavy lifting in this conversation.

“Professor McGonagall” Began Draco “We have been repeating the same day for quite some time now. Potter believed you might be able to help us.”

McGonagall seemed to bristle at his tone, but she stayed silent none the less.

“We got lost in the forest a few days ago” said Draco

“The forbidden forest?” Asked McGonagall

“Yes” responded Draco without giving her time to respond he continued “while in said forest we couldn’t find a way out. We were unable to escape, and I must have fallen asleep as I woke in my bed. We have been repeating this day”

“It’s happened a few days in a row now” piped up Potter. Draco shot him a look.

“If you have been repeating the same days then I take it you have asked me this before” she questioned.

“No” mumbled Potter

“This is the first we are asking” Said Draco

She nodded her head knowingly. 

She brushed passed them both and went to the chalk board. She began writing the date.

“This is the day you are repeating?” she asked.

Potter dutifully sat in one of the front row desks, Draco followed him.

“Yes” they responded together.

She began to draw a diagram.

“How many days?” she asked

“4” Said Draco

“7” said Potter. 

They looked at each other distrustfully. 

“Is anyone else repeating?” She asked

“No”

“Does everything reset or do thing remain changed” she asked

“everything resets” Said Draco

“But we don’t forget” Said Potter

“So everyone else is forgetting?” She said. She tapped her wand in thought.

“There are two options. The first is this: your minds are stuck in this time. Once you get back to normal time everything will continue as normal. This implies you are in a spell of some kind”

“The second” she said drawing a bubble with two people in it” is you have been locked into a different time bubble” Her chalk caught on the board “And if you manage to escape then you may reappear where you left off, or far into the future where you should have been. This is a curse”

Draco felt his insides flip.

“You will only find out once you get back to normal time. This is of course assuming you don’t need a mind wizard” She looked at them both over her spectacles.

Draco knew this would be a waste of time. He shifted from leaning on the desk and turned to leave. As he moved, he felt something grab him. He looked down to find Potter’s hand holding him in place, his eyes pleading with him.

“Professor, I know it doesn’t sound real but please believe us” Potter asked, “We’ve read all the books in the library on this and nothing helped.”

“I believe you” she said taking her glasses off and spelling them clean.  
“Or at least I know something is wrong, the two of you together means there must be something afoot” 

“The forest would be my bet, there is something in there affecting you. Let us review it after lunch together”

“No” said Draco. 

“No?” Asked McGonagall, her face shrivelled in displeasure “I will not let you go on your own”

“With all due respect–“ began Draco

“Malfoy do not pretend you respect me” bit back McGonagall

“Professor, please we need to go now” said Potter. His hand dug into Draco’s arm “We’ve repeated for too long now, I’ve suffered his company enough” Draco bristled at Potter’s words, but it seemed to soften McGonagall.

“Fine let us proceed now”

*

In the woods they wandered for a few hours unable to find a hint of what Harry and Malfoy had seen the other day. McGonagall asked them what they remembered. And although Malfoy tried to trace the path, he’d taken on the first day they had no luck.

Malfoy has just tripped over another root when something caught Harry’s eye. He saw the white mist in the distance steadily moving towards them.

“Potter” said Malfoy

“I know” Harry responded, “Professor” he said pointing to the mist.

“I see” she responded she raised her wand and began an incantation. The mist slowed down but began to speed towards them shooting over the ground and surrounding the trees. Soon they were covered.

“Malfoy” called Harry, he couldn’t feel him under his hand. He walked blindly through the forest.

“Malfoy!” he shouted, fear threading through his veins. Unable to see where his feet placed below, he fell.


	8. 5th October 007/8

Harry woke with a jolt. Red eyes leered down at him and his breath caught in his throat. Where was he? What was happening? Malfoy? Yesterday came back to him and through the fog of his memory he calmed his breath. They had failed. 

As Harry stepped through the Slytherin’s doorway he raised his hands.

“Zabini!” he called “Malfoy asked me to see him” he walked slowly eyeing the figure he knew was sat by the window.

“Have fun then” responded Zabini. 

Harry passed him slowly waiting for another attack but when none came, he hurried to Malfoy’s room. Inside he called to Malfoy loudly, he remained as far from the bed as possible for fear of hexing. 

“MALFOY” he shouted, loud enough for Goyle to shuffle in his bed. 

There was no response. Harry edged forwards and after a couple of attempts Malfoys head appeared above his covers.

“Potter?” he asked, “what time is it?”

“Around 4” responded Harry

“McGonagall?” asked Malfoy

“yes” Harry responded

Malfoys head smacked back onto his pillow before he huffed out of bed and into the bathroom.

“Wait outside” said Malfoy.

Not needing to be asked twice Harry skittered out of the room. He leant against the door to gather his breath. Success.

Malfoy greeted Blaise as they walked through the Common Room. If the boy was surprised, he didn’t say anything.

“How did you get passed Blaise?” asked Malfoy as they walked out of the dungeons

“Just said you wanted to see me”

“And he let you by?”

“Yeah” Potter watched Malfoy from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t get a read on Malfoy’s face. Malfoy’s eyebrows titled downwards, an indication he was upset, but Harry wasn’t sure.

“It seems a little early for McGonagall” pondered Malfoy

“Not when she knows there’s an issue” Harry rushed.

Outside her classroom the knocked. When no answer came, he walked through the room and knocked on her office door. She appeared in a dressing gown and greeted them nervously.

“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy” she began “how unexpected.’ Her face was impassive, but her eyes glinted with suspicion.

“We are repeating the same day. We came to you yesterday and you suggested we’d either been cursed, or we were under a spell. You advised we visit the catalyst and so we went to the forest. We were unsuccessful in discovering the truth” Malfoy finished in a rush.

She looked at them both blankly. Harry fidgeted under her stare.

“10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for waking a professor unnecessarily”

“Professor” Harry pleaded.

“McGonagall” Malfoy sighed.

Harry tried to explain but to know end.

*  
5th October 008

“Zabini!” Harry called as he stepped through the Slytherin door “Malfoy asked me to see him” he walked by and waited for the same response.

“Have fun then” responded Zabini. 

Harry hurried to Malfoy’s room. Inside he pondered the fastest way of waking Malfoy up. He conjured a feather and spelled it to tickle Malfoy’s face. Malfoy shuffled in bed and with one big twist he fell on to the floor.

“Oof” said Malfoy.

Between fits of laughter Potter called out to Malfoy

“I’ll wait outside, hurry let’s try again”

On the way to McGonagall’s room Malfoy complained.

“You could have woken me up in a nicer way” he moaned, rubbing his neck

Harry was still trying to contain his laughter.

“How do you want me to wake you up” said Harry, his face heated and he felt it change. Slapping his face, he felt a snout

“With that face” said Malfoy laughter fizzling out.

“You prat” responded Harry darkly

Harry returned the favour and once Malfoy was sporting a cat’s mouth, he felt much better.

“Git” grumbled Malfoy

They stepped through McGonagall’s classroom and knocked her office door. 

“I don’t know why we are trying” said Malfoy, while they waited. “it’s definitely not going to work now with this” he vaguely gestured to his face”

“She listened the first day, maybe it’s just how we go about it”

She appeared in a dressing gown and eyed their transformed face.

“Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?” she asked “I suppose you want to know how to change bacl

Malfoy opened his mouth to begin but Potter beat him to it

“We are repeating the same day. Yesterday you to helped us. You said we’d either been cursed or we were under a spell. You suggested visiting the place we began repeating and so we went to the forest, but it didn’t work” Harry finished in a rush.

He walked to the board to recreate the diagrams she had drawn two days prior. Harry hoped he had gotten some of the drawings correct.

“You said we should visit the catalyst location which we believed was the forest, we entered it but to no success” said Malfoy while Harry finished his drawing.

They both turned to her expectantly. She moved to the board and placed her hand on the drawings. She drew it back in confusion.

“To no success?” she asked turning to Malfoy. “What happened”  
Harry turned to Malfoy with a smile.

“We were enveloped in mist and reappeared at the beginning of this day” answered Malfoy

“October 5th” said Harry. “You cast a spell, uh” he turned to Malfoy unable to remember what the spell had been.

“An identification spell, it had no affect” said Malfoy. He watched Potter from the corner of his eye and smirked.

“And the faces?” she asked, she eyed them from under her nose. A peculiar achievement considering they were both taller than them.

Harry turned to Malfoy who simple shrugged. 

“A joke?” Harry tried.

She sighed and then looked to the board. She was silent as she contemplated what they had said. Harry hoped they had been more successful then yesterday.

“Professor how do we escape?” asked Harry earnestly.

She sighed heavily and disappeared into her room. Harry turned back to Malfoy in confusion, but once again Malfoy shrugged. She returned with some books.

“Okay, let’s begin” she said.

McGonagall it seemed didn’t know much about time travel, but she did know how containment spells worked. It was a long process, but she explained to them how they needed to find whatever it was that was keeping them to try to break free. She didn’t believe brute force would help them and that I may do more damage. Additionally, it would do no help to find the caster of the spell. Once a containment was created it couldn’t be altered. Instead in order to escape they needed to learn and fulfil the magical requirements. 

“Magical requirements?” asked Harry

“Professor, correct me if I’m wrong, but you mean we need to pander to the spells wish?” said Malfoy, he was leaning against a desk, with a look of quiet disgust on his face.

“Not in so many words, but yes. Magic is bound by rules and so are containment spells. There’s no real way to know what the spell needs to be fulfilled” she answered

“You mean its trial and error? We have to guess?” said Malfoy

“Yes” she said “Why is this affecting the two of you? There are many people who would want Mr Potter stuck outside of time.” Harry hung his head

“But the fact that you were pulled in to, Mr Malfoy it the anomaly” she said “if you are stuck then you have all the time to figure it out” she paused “as long as there aren’t any long term affects. Have either of you visited Madam Pomphrey? She may be able to see any lasting effects.”

Harry and Potter spent most of the morning trying to figure out what could be keeping them there. When breakfast came McGonagall pushed them out of her room and shooed them to hall.

“What if one of us needs to kill the other” said Malfoy as he sipped from his goblet.

Harry had a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth when he stopped. He remembered the prophecy: ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… He felt his whole-body sink, like it had doubled in weight.

“Potter?” asked Malfoy

Somehow the whole looping thing had gotten him to forget. Outside was a man who would hurt and murder all the people he loved. He would ruin the world Harry knew. Harry’s eyes fell to his lap. How had he forgot? He turned to the Gryffindor table where his friends sat and watched him warily. What if they were only free if Malfoy killed him? His eyes flicked to Malfoy. The sharp realisation of death clung to Harry. He couldn’t let Malfoy kill him; the Wizarding World would be left undefended. Voldemort would thrive, he was the only one who could stop Voldemort. No one else, not even Dumbledore. Harry’s eyes began to prickle.

Malfoy stiffened. Gently, he placed his goblet down and withdrew his hands under the table. Harry assumed Malfoy had his wand aimed at him. Harry pushed his plate away and slapped his head onto the table. It made a loud thunk as his skull vibrated with the wood.

There was no escape, he would be stuck with Malfoy forever. Looping endlessly, until Malfoy killed him. He assumed one of the Death Eaters had caused this, probably Lucius. Well maybe not, Malfoy had many chances to kill him. He’s got many more Harry thought sullenly.

“Potter” Malfoy called, he sounded farther away now.

Maybe he should just let Malfoy off him, he didn’t want to leave. But he didn’t think he was strong enough, not to face Voldemort. He’d never asked for this.

“Potter!” Malfoy shouted.

Harry was pulled by his arm until he was bent across the table. Malfoy’s eyes were wild, and his face was morphed with fear. 

“Wha-“ began Harry.

A crash resounded all over the hall as plates and goblets cracked. 

“Harry” someone cried.

He found Hermione and Ron leaning over him. How had they gotten there? Thought Harry.

“Potter, get a hold of yourself” Malfoy’s grip on his arm increased. 

All around him students were standing away from the tables, watching him fearfully. Harry spotted Dumbledore making his way down the tables. Harry was confused, why were they all watching him?

“Harry, its okay take a deep breath” said Hermione, she reached to pull Malfoy from Harry’s arm. As if sensing this he jerked from her and dropped Harry’s arm in the process. Harry pulled his hand through his hair and straightened. 

*

Draco could feel his heart pounding in his ears. It was still coming from Potter, the dark twisting feeling. Draco tried to smooth his face into an impassive wall as Dumbledore drew near. It was coming from him, Draco was sure. He was spurred on by the fact that Potter’s followers had leapt to his side when the tables had started to shake. He felt his eyes narrow, has this happened before? They were trying to calm him now. They spoke in low tones, all the time the mudblood rubbed his back. Potters eyes filled with recognition and his eyes dropped. His whole body wilting in displeasure. 

And there it was again, the pressure. It is him! A shiver ran down his spine and he felt a pit well in his stomach. Fear - Draco was scared, he recognised the feeling instantly. This was worse than the dread in his house, it was like a river of ink filling his nose and mouth sucking him down. Draco grabbed onto the table to make sure he was still standing. 

“Potter don’t be daft” Draco said with more strength than he felt.

Potter’s eyes snapped to him. Potter was like an open book, all his emotions played across his face. Dread and resign spread clear in his features. 

“Whatever your thinking, don’t” He could feel the other eyes on him, but he ignored him they weren’t important.

Potter’s face seemed to well with relief. With Potters eyes on him, Draco racked his brain with what was happening. Was Potter scared Draco would kill him? Is this what it was, an instinctual defence? But he hadn’t defended himself, at least not intentionally. 

“Mr Potter” Dumbledore quietly said. He was now stood next to Potter, his face unreadable. 

Potter seemed to struggle to look away from Draco. Dumbledore repeated himself and yet Potter still didn’t look away.

Draco felt some kind of power filling him, like Potter needed… defending? Protection? Draco pushed the feeling down. 

“Draco” someone was coming up behind him. He turned to find Pansy, her stance stiff and defensive 

“Mr Potter, come with me” said Dumbledore.

With a swish of his robes Dumbledore pulled Potter away. Draco watched as they left expecting Potter to turn to look at him. He couldn’t fathom why he thought this, but Potter didn’t. He didn’t see Potter for the rest of the day. If Draco had known that would be the last time for a while, he would have… he would have what?


End file.
